Trahison
by Sword-inu
Summary: Harry est accusé de meurtre. Mais il n'a rien fait. Il est innocent. A sa fuite d'Azkan, il fera de nouvelles rencontres qui, peu à peu, le reconstruiront. annonce importante !
1. Chapitre 1

Trahison

Salut ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je viens tout juste d'en avoir l'idée donc je l'écris en vitesse avant de paumer l'idée

Résumé : Le survivant est trahi par ses amis en quel il croyait. Mais des rencontres vont l'aider à se relever.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part les nouveaux persos et l'intrigue que je vais développer! Tout le reste appartient malheureusement à la très brillante JK Rowling.

* * *

- Mr Potter, vous êtes reconnus coupable de l'assassinat de Mr Arthur Weasley et de sa femme, Molly Weasley, née Prewett. Reconnaissez vous les faits ?

Le jeune adolescent, les menottes aux poignets et les fers aux pieds se leva.

-Je n'ai jamais fait ça !

Des murmures indignés se firent entendre dans l'assistance.

-Menteur ! cria une voix masculine.

Harry se retourna vers la voix et reconnut son ami, Ronald Weasley, les traits tordus par la fureur.

- Ron, jamais… commença le brun.

- J'étais là ! Tu les as tué sous mes yeux ! Et si personne n'était intervenu, tu m'aurais tué ! l'interrompit son « ami »

Harry déglutit et se força à fixer un point fixe pour ne pas pleurer. Il était innocent… Et personne ne voulait l'entendre. Il n'avait même pas eu le droit à un avocat et sa demande d'être interrogé au véritasérum avait été refusée.

- Mr Potter…

Le ministre se leva.

- Vous êtes condamné à Azkaban pour la vie, pour le meurtre d'un haut dignitaire du ministère de la magie et de sa femme ainsi que pour tentative d'homicide sur la personne de Ronald Weasley. En outre, vous êtes soupçonné d'être un mangemort de celui-dont-le-nom-n'est-pas-prononcé.

Harry partit d'un rire sans joie. On l'accusait d'être mangemort pour le compte de celui qui lui avait fait tout perdre.

- Il est fou… entendit-il dans les gradins.

Mais il s'en fichait. Peu lui importait ce que l'on disait de lui. Il venait de perdre ses seuls amis. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Hermione poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Ron qui le fusillait du regard tandis qu'on l'amenait vers Azkaban. Ginny s'approcha de lui et le gifla.

-Comment as tu pu...? On croyait tous en toi, on t'aimais tous... ON ETAIT TA FAMILLE! hurla-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

Le coeur d'Harry se serra. Aucun de ses amis ne le croyait quand il disait qu'il était innocent. Trahi. Il était trahi. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait. Il avait été manipulé par les mangemorts. Il avait été capturé par eux et un de ses cheveux avait été arraché pour le polynectar. Le faux Harry s'était pointé au domicile des Weasley pour les assassiner puis le véritable Harry avait été obligé de toucher un portoloin qui l'avait transporté dans le salon du terrier, où il avait été retrouvé. Ron l'avait stupéfixé et il avait été remis aux autorités pour être « jugé ». Et quel jugement ! Pas d'avocat, pas de veritasérum, aucun témoignage en sa faveur…

Il sentit son corps tout entier comme pris dans un étau et atterrit dans la prison d'Azkaban. Sa nouvelle demeure… Il du, pour arriver jusqu'à sa cellule, supporter les injures de ceux qu'il avait envoyé ici. Les détraqueurs à proximités se tournaient vers le nouveau détenu. Un morceau de choix…

Il fut jeté sans ménagement dans sa nouvelle cellule. Maintenant, c'était sa nouvelle maison… Sa nouvelle demeure pour tout les autres jours de sa vie…

C'est ainsi que pendant quelques mois, Harry subit les attaques des seuls ddétraqueurs qui restaient à Azkaban, essayant de résister comme Sirius lui avait expliqué une fois, en pensant qu'il était innocent. Mais c'était dur. Tellement dur… Et à chaque fois, il revoyait le corps sans vie des deux adultes, sa capture, le regard blessé de Ron, le geste d'Hermione pour réconforter son petit copain, un air d'incompréhension et de trahison sur le visage, la gifle de Ginny, _sa_ Ginny, qu'il avait aimé plus que tout, les murmures sur son passage… Mais aussi la mort de Sirius, la mort de Dumbledore, ses coups subis à cause de Dudley et autres trucs dans le même genre. Pendant un moment, il avait espéré que Remus viendrait le voir mais jamais le lycanthrope n'était venu. Il devait lui aussi le croire coupable…

Harry avait essayé de se suicider en cassant le récipient où était sa nourriture pour avoir un morceau tranchant. Des cicatrices plus ou moins longues s'étalaient sur ses poignets. Mais à chaque fois, quelqu'un l'avait « sauvé ». Non pas que quelqu'un se soucie de sa vie, seulement que tout le monde voulait que ce « salaud » croupisse à jamais derrière les barreaux de prison, souffrant de l'effet des détraqueurs. La gamelle avait été ensorcelée pour ne plus être cassée, pour ne plus qu'il essaye de mettre fin à sa vie. Personne n'était venu pour le voir. Mais qui serait venu ? songea-t-il. Il était seul. Désespérément seul. Si seul avec ses pensées noires. Il avait perdu énormément de poids en peu de temps se laisser maintenant dépérir. Il aurait put se changer en serpent pour s'enfuir, vu qu'il était pluri-animagus mais il ne l'avait pas fait. A quoi ça aurait servit ? Personne ne l'attendait.

Personne.

Il se recroquevilla tandis que les détraqueurs arrivaient pour se nourrir. Il allait encore revoir le plan de Voldemort. Encore et encore. Tout ça, il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher, même en sortant. Il serait repris avant de pouvoir faire un geste. Pendant un moment, il avait songé à fuir pour se venger. Tout le monde l'avait trahi. Mais même si il leur en voulait, il ne voulait pas s'abaisser au niveau des mangemorts. Il ne le ferait pas…

Lentement, ses souvenirs refirent surfaces et bientôt, épuisé d'essayer de lutter contre les détraqueurs, il se mit à hurler. Il voulait que tout s'arrête. Que tout cesse. Il voulait juste mourir. Mourir… telle une délivrance, la mort, il l'attendait. Mais elle ne venait pas. A croire qu'elle ne viendrait jamais. Elle avait déjà refusé de le prendre quand il n'était qu'un bébé. Elle le refusait toujours maintenant. Alors que c'était tout ce qu'il attendait.

Les détraqueurs partirent, laissant un Harry plus brisé que jamais sur le sol glacé de sa cellule. Un auror passa, sans lui jeter un regard. Il l'entendit vaguement parler du monde extérieur à une tierce personne. Voldemort était devenu plus puissant que jamais. Et c'est aussi ainsi qu'il appris qu'il avait plus de 19 ans. Plus d'une année été passée, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait. L'auror partit, accompagné par l'autre personne. Une page du journal se détacha et Harry essaya vainement de l'attraper. Il ne pourrait même pas savoir tout ce qui se passait dans le monde extérieur… A force de contorsion, il y arriva finalement. A la une, car apparemment c'était la première page, il y avait marqué la nomination d'Hermione Granger en directrice de Gryffondor, en tant que professeur de métamorphose. Ron était devenu prof de DCFM. Harry jeta le papier loin de lui. Ses amis l'avaient oublié. Mais lui ne _pouvait_ pas les oublier.

Cette nuit là, il eu encore une nouvelle vision de Voldemort tuant des moldus. Il eu un haut le cœur. Et dire que si il était libre, il pourrait les sauver… Mais c'était le plus dangereux criminel. Il serait rattrapé après un mètre au dehors… Mais… Peut être que si il y arrivait… Des vies pourraient alors être sauvées ? Bien sûr, il ne pensait pas qu'il y arriverait tout seul. Mais il était seul. Mais il devait y arriver. Seulement dans l'état où il était, il arriverait peut-être pas à se métamorphoser en serpent…  
Il essaya et une douleur fulgurante le parcoura. Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas essayé de se transformer et dans son état de faiblesse… Cependant, il y arriva. C'est ainsi que pendant le 16 juin, la gazette du sorcier afficha partout que le survivant, dangereux mangemorts au service de Voldemort, s'était échappé de la plus grande prison du monde.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout ! Je publierais peut-être le suite demain mais p'têtre pas… Ca dépendra… De quoi ? De si je peux mettre la main sur l'ordi :D 

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir ! Les reviews sont les seuls salaires de l'auteur…

Sword-Inu


	2. chapitre 2

Trahison

Voilà la suite de l'histoire, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Mais avant, les réponses aux reviews :

Ostrum : Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira...

Lu Potter : Merci pour ta review Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour enlever les symboles car apparement c'est seulement ton ordi qui les as... J'espère que ce chapitre ne déconnera pas!

Sweety: Ok, j'vais essayer!

Farniol: J'ai essayer d'espacer. Ca va comme ça? En tout cas, merci pour ta review!

Sabrina: Merci pour ton message encourageant! Ca fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir!

Baboulou: J'ai sauté des lignes! C'est mieux, non? En tout cas, merci!

Fegnass: Ben la voilà la suite! Merci pour ton message

Greg83: Ben maintenant tu vas pouvoir faire la connaissance de ses amis! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

Roi Rouge: Merci pour ta review!En tout cas, t'as raison, Harry n'a plus personne à protéger... pour l'instant :D Voilà la suite! Au fait, ton pseudo ne viendrait pas du manga SDK ?

En tout cas, encore merci à tous d'avoir laissé un p'tit mot!

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

- Il est là !

- Ne le laissez pas s'échapper !

- Stupéfix !

Harry se baissa promptement et évita ainsi le sort qui passa à ses côtés. Pendant un moment, il songea à se rendre. Il était fatigué et ne pourrait plus tenir le rythme longtemps à courir dans cette forêt. Mais il ne tenait pas à recevoir le baiser du détraqueur, punition réservée à ceux qui arrivaient à s'échapper de la prison des sorciers. Il continua donc à courir, se tenant le ventre pour essayer de diminuer son point de côté. Il avait essayé de se transformer en panthère mais il était trop faible et ça avait raté. Il ne pouvait donc compter que sur sa forme humaine. Il avait réussit à prendre une baguette d'un auror, pour pouvoir se défendre. Mais c'était dur à un contre vingt. Au moins, songea-t-il avec cynisme, il aurait eu une belle course poursuite avec un nombre conséquent d'aurors pour le traquer…

Il buta contre une racine et maudit sa maladresse. Un sort le frôla tandis qu'il se relevait et il étouffa un cri. Et maintenant, il avait une large coupure au ventre… Il continua à courir, les yeux dans le flou. Il n'avait pas pu retrouver ses lunettes perdues dans sa chute et il n'avait, de toutes manières, pas eu le temps de les chercher. Tandis qu'il courrait, il cherchait une solution pour être tranquille. Mais son cerveau semblait incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente. Les aurors étaient à ses trousses et gagnaient rapidement du terrain. Il était foutu. Foutu…

Soudain, il eu une idée. Elle était tellement simple qu'il eu presque honte de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.  
- Illusio... murmura-t-il, caché derrière un arbre.  
Son double s'élança dans la forêt et il vit avec satisfaction les aurors tomber dans le piège. Il s'adossa alors contre l'arbre et souffla doucement. Il avait un peu de paix… Il resta tendu un moment, attendant l'éloignement des cris jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les entende plus. Il reprit alors sa route, en sens inverse. Il avait besoin de se reposer. Mais il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit où il serait libre. Au bout de quelques pas, il tomba à genoux, étant trop faible. Pourtant, il devait se lever pour ne pas se faire rattraper… Mais son corps ne voulait pas lui obéir. Et pendant qu'il tombait dans l'inconscience, il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Il allait être rattrapé.

* * *

- T'es sûre qu'il est pas mort ? 

- Mike, pour la dernière fois, un morta la peau froide en beaucoup moins de 48 heures et lui il est brûlant…

- Peut-être mais il n'a pas bougé une seule fois depuis deux jours… reprit une troisième voix.

- Vous êtes lourds les gars. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il va crever si vous vous poussez pas pour le laisser respirer.

Harry essaya de se relever, la tête en compteur à gaz. Mais sa blessure au ventre lui pousser un gémissement de douleur.

-Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants mon vieux… Ca doit être à toi…reprit la voix masculine en lui posant ses lunettes sur les yeux.

Peu à peu, les images se firent distinctes. Devant le survivant se tenaient trois personnes. Mais quand à la phrase « bienvenue dans le monde des vivants », Harry en doutait presque. Les trois personnes (deux gars et une fille) avaient un teint à en faire pâlir de jalousie des inferii. La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux noirs retenus en une couette haute qui lui tombait jusqu'à la taille. Elle avait des lèvres rouges presque noires et ses yeux étaient surlignés de noir. Son fard à paupière était lui aussi noir. Elle avait de nombreux piercings aux oreilles et un sur le nez. Elle portait une longue robe noire avec de la dentelle et un collier que certains qualifierais de collier pour « bouldog » : de longs pics argent sur un tour du cou noir. Ses deux compagnons se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ils avaient tous les deux des cheveux châtains mi-longs et des yeux marron sombre. Ils portaient tous deux des chemises blanches entrouvertes et des pantalons noirs moulants, entourés de chaînes en argent. Deux seules choses pouvaient les différencier : les piercings et les accessoires. Le premier portait un piercing en pic sous la lèvre et un à l'arcade soucillière, contrairement à son jumeau qui portait ses deux piercings sur la même oreille. Celui au piercing en pic avait un bracelet qui était semblable au collier de la fille. Son frère possédait une simple chaîne en argent classique.

- Ca surprends toujours quand on nous voit pour la première fois… sourit la fille.

- Je suis Natahël, commença le garçon au bracelet en pique. Lui, c'est mon jumeau, Mike. Et elle, c'est Gothica…

- Natahël, tu veux mourir maintenant ? Je suis pas contre te tuer tu sais… sourit « Gothica »  
- Bon, d'accord Mia… Elle, reprit Natahël, c'est Mia. Elle déteste son surnom, Gothica. Alors on l'utilise souvent pour l'embêter.

- Et ils risquent de mourir à chaque fois… expliqua Mia en fusillant les jumeaux du regard.  
Harry avait écouté les présentations, sa main crispée sur la baguette magique dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas encore confiance en eux. Ca pouvait très bien être des sorciers qui le livreraient au moindre geste suspect de sa part. Alors il restait sur ses gardes.

Un silence s'abattit.

- Et tu es… ? demanda Mike…

- Harry Po… Davies. dit il.  
Il ne savait pas si ils pouvaient leur dire qui il était vraiment mais en tout cas, il ne le voulait pas encore. Il n'avait aucune preuve que eux aussi n'allaient pas le trahir comme Ron et les autres l'avaient fait. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Ses amis… Ils l'avaient tous trahis.  
- Tu mens… fit remarquer calmement la jeune fille.

Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra. Elle savait donc qui il était ?

- Tu as commencé à dire un truc assez doucement et tu as repris plus fort. C'est la forme basique du mensonge. Mais si tu ne veux rien dire, c'est ton problème. Tu as tes secrets…

- Ouais, surtout pour être poursuivit par des types en robe qui portent des bouts de bois dans la main. On se demande ce qu'ils voulaient en faire. Si ça avait été des bâtons d'un mètre, on aurait un peu mieux compris mais là… En tout cas, tu peux te cacher dans cette baraque… Si les autres sont d'accord. Reprit Natahël.

- Je suis pas contre… dit son jumeau.

- Pas de blems… approuva la fille.

Harry ouvrit des grands yeux. Pourquoi ces gens tenaient tant à l'aider, Surtout qu'ils avaient vus qu'il était poursuivit…

- Pourquoi vous… ?

- T'es pas le seul qui a des ennuis. Ici, on est tous dans la merde et on survit au jour le jour.

- Et puis, crois pas qu'on va t'aider comme ça tout le temps. On ramènera la bouffe pour toi pendant un moment mais dès que t'es guéris, tu chasses toi-même. Ici, y a que deux seules vraies règles : 1) la règle de la survie. Tu as faim ? Tu chasses. Tu as soif ? Tu vas te chercher de l'eau. Tu veux faire la bringue ? Tu mets pas les autres en danger. Les autres n'ont pas pu avoir de la nourriture pour eux en chassant ? Tu les aides si tu veux. Cette règle nous a toujours permit de survivre, même traqué comme des bêtes. Cette baraque, on l'a construit nous même dans cette forêt. C'est notre cachette. Il est interdit d'en parler. C'est tout L'autre règle, c'est le respect. Interdiction de se foutre de la gueule des autres avec des intentions blessantes. On a réussit à mettre en place le respect sur tout, il est HORS DE QUESTION que ce respect vole en éclat. Et il est hors de question que tu vives au détriment des autres. C'est aussi simple que ça. T'as compris ?

Harry hocha la tête. Ces règles semblaient respectables. Il hocha la tête pour leur faire voir qu'il avait compris. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il leur faisait confiance pour autant…

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hu! La suite quand je le pourrais! 

Sword-Inu


	3. Chapitre 3

Trahison

Greg83: Et oui c'est court mais je préfère mettre des petits passages et être sûre de tenir l'histoire jusqu'au bout :D Donc voilà la suite

Farniol:Mais de rien, c'est normal que j'aère : faut que ce soit agréable à lire! En tout cas, merci encore du conseil! Voilà la suite!

Sabrina: D'accord, je la mets! Tu peux lire maintenant!

roi rouge: Je sais mais j'ai réglé les problèmes. Pas dans ce chapitre mais dans ma petite tête! Donc, voilà... La suite est en ligne!

Jadella: Merci Jadella. Voilà la suite

NEPHERIA: Lol, au moins, c'est direct! Voilà la suite

Petites sorcières: Voilà la suite, j'ai essayé de la mettre le plus tôt possible mais c'est que maintenant, à 10h10 du soir que j'arrive à mettre la main sur l'ordi! Quand à ce que je compte faire de ces de sorciers comme tu les appelles, tu vas le savoir par la suite! Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que Harry ne retournera jamais avec Ginny! Merci pour les encouragements et j'expère que la suite te plaira :D

Mariel007: Vi Emily, c'est moi, Aélia :D J'espère que la suite te plaira!

* * *

Harry était maintenant guéri. Fidèles à leur promesse, Natahël, Mike et Mia l'avaient aidé à se nourrir. Mais maintenant, il devait se débrouiller seul. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser la baguette magique de l'auror, car cette dernière devait avoir un sort de traçage dessus. Il ne pouvait donc pas compter sur la magie… 

Il sortit de son lit de fortune (un matelas rongé et usé) pour aller dehors. Il prit un petit poignard (cadeaux des jumeaux) et le glissa dans sa ceinture. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas d'autres armes. Mia lui avait dit qu'elle lui fabriquerait peut-être un arc, si elle avait le temps. Mais seulement si elle avait le temps…

Dehors, le soleil l'aveugla. Il avait passé tellement de temps sans voir le jour véritablement ! Il resta un petit moment à observer le soleil, à sentir le vent sur sa peau, à entendre le bruissement des feuilles. C'était si bon… Et dire qu'avant, il n'avait jamais apprécié ces petits plaisirs… C'était pourtant si simple et si bon… Tout ça à cause de la trahison de ses amis. C'était de leur faute… Si ils l'avaient crus… Comment Harry aurait pu faire ça ? Tuer les parents de Ron…

Il secoua la tête. Ca ne servait à rien de se remémorer ça. A rien. Il alla donc à travers les bois, pour chercher une proie qui pourrait servir pour son repas. Mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'attaque à une bête trop dangereuse. Sinon, il aurait des problèmes. Un poignard, c'est pas une très bonne arme pour le corps à corps avec un sanglier… songea-t-il. C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit compte que chasser était plus dur qu'il ne le croyait. Le moindre craquement d'une branche faisait fuir sa proie. De plus, les animaux pouvaient reconnaître l'odeur humaine, ce qui était dérangeant pour les attaquer… Pendant deux heures, il essaya de chasser, sans succès. Sans la magie, il n'était pas vraiment doué pour survivre. C'est ainsi qu'Harry se rendit compte d'une des plus grandes erreurs des sorciers : la confiance en la magie, sans chercher à voir ce que le monde moldu pouvait leur offrir. Quelle erreur ! Maintenant, il s'en rendait compte, plus que n'importe qui.

Ce fut donc tard le soir que Harry revint, sans avoir rien manger. Mia se tenait devant la porte, à moitié cachée dans l'obscurité.

-T'es de retour, Bonne chasse ? sourit-elle.

- Non, j'ai rien eu…

- C'est normal… Mais quand tu auras vraiment faim, tu comprendras le truc. En attendant, tu ferais mieux de te coucher. Demain tu devras de nouveau essayer de chasser pour te choper de la viande.

Elle se releva et partit s'asseoir un peu plus loin, sur une butte un peu élevée. A l'intérieur, les deux frères chuchotaient quelque chose que Harry ne pu entendre. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent en le voyant, mettant Harry ainsi un peu mal à l'aise. L'un des deux (Natahël ou Mike ?) l'apostropha.

- T'as réussis à te trouver de la bouffe ?

Harry répondit par la négative.

- C'est dur, hein ? Mais t'en fais pas, si tu veux manger, tu y arriveras forcément.

- C'est ce que Mia m'a dit.

- Elle nous l'a dit aussi. Les premiers jours, elle nous a laissé crevé de faim ! Mais on s'est rendu compte que c'était avec l'instinct de survie qu'on y arrivait ensuite. Ca te paraît peut être dur comme ça, mais c'est ça qui nous a permit d'être en vie. Maintenant, on sait se débrouiller.

- Un conseil… continua son jumeau. Ne cueille pas les champignons qui sont par ici : tu risquerais d'avoir des surprises.

Les jours passèrent sans se ressembler. Harry avait trouvé le truc pour chasser. Il fabriquait des sortes de collets avec des sortes de lianes solides qui capturaient les lapins et autres petits animaux. Quand il était venu avec son premier lapin, les jumeaux l'avaient félicité, Mia s'était contenté d'un bref hochement de tête appréciateur. De ce fait, vu qu'il était maintenant capable de se nourrir de petites bêtes, elle lui avait construit un arc. Il était grand et fait dans un bois solide mais néanmoins souple. Harry se demandait où elle avait trouvé la corde, mais elle refusa de lui répondre. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne ce l'était pas procuré très légalement vu comment elle avait éludé la question. Elle avait décoré l'arc de quelques gravures au couteau, pour qu'il ne confonde pas son arc avec ceux des autres.

Harry appris donc à chasser avec son arc, et donc à chasser des proies plus grosses que les lapins ou les écureuils. Il n'oubliait pas sa condition de sorcier, et il profitait donc de ses sorties quotidiennes pour s'essayer à la magie sans baguette. C'était extrêmement dur, mais il progressait assez vite, surtout que c'était une magie très peu accessible. Mais il avait tout le temps devant lui. Il progressait avec une seule pensée en tête : sauver des innocents. Il arrivait déjà à maîtriser plusieurs sorts dits « basiques ». Mais pour utiliser l'expelliarmus ou des sorts d'attaque, c'était une autre affaire. Il revenait crevé de ses journées, en ayant à peine de quoi manger. Les autres lui offrait de temps en temps un peu plus à manger, mais assez rarement. L'hiver approchait et la nourriture se faisait rare. Du fait de sa nouvelle vie, Harry avait beaucoup changé. Il était plus grand et n'était plus gringalé. Il avait une musculature plus développée et ses cheveux avaient poussés. Ils lui arrivaient jusqu'à la nuque. Il les attachait souvent avec un bout de tissus de ses anciens habits qui étaient devenus troués. Il avait été obligé d'aller dans la ville qui était un peu plus loin pour piquer des habits. En pleine nuit bien sûr. Il ne tenait pas à ce que quelqu'un le reconnaisse en plein jour et qu'il ai tout le monde à ses trousses. Et en plus, si quelqu'un le poursuivait, il risquait de mettre les autres en danger. Et il n'y tenait pas. Car à défaut d'être ami avec les autres, il y avait une sorte de bien être et de confiance qui régnait. Chacun savait que les autres ne le trahirait pas, ce qui était suffisant pour que chacun soit en confiance.

Seul deux trucs intriguaient Harry. Tout d'abord, chacun des trois faisaient des sortes de rondes de nuit, surveillant les alentours. Harry en avait conclu que, comme lui, ils étaient recherchés. La deuxième était des cicatrices que les trois avaient dans la main. Il avait pu les voir furtivement. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il y avait très peu de chances pour que ces cicatrices soient faites accidentellement. Mais il respectait leurs secrets, tout comme eux envers lui. Tout allait donc pour le mieux.

Le temps passa encore, poursuivant inlassablement sa course. Un an exactement avait passé et pour « célébrer » ça, Mike, Natahël et Mia lui avait promis une surprise. Il se tenait donc avec appréhension dans la cabane, attendant le retour des autres. Il avait peur de savoir ce qui aller se passer. Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvrit et chacun apparut sur le pas de la porte, les mains derrières le dos.

- On ne savait pas quand était ton anniversaire alors on a décidé que ce serait aujourd'hui, la date de ton arrivée dans le « clan ». dit Mike. (Harry avait réussit à les différencier. Mike était un peu plus grand et il avait fait attention aux piercings)

- Alors on a décidé de t'offrir quelques trucs… continua Natahël.

Ils approchèrent et se mirent devant Harry. Mike lui tendit des habits, presque semblables à ceux qu'il portait le jour où Harry les avait vu. Natahël lui offrit un morceaux de viande.

- C'est un magret que j'ai volé au supermarché. Ca doit faire très longtemps que t'en as pas mangé…

Harry sourit. Oui, il n'en avait vraiment pas mangé depuis très longtemps. Le dernier, c'était la mère de Ron qui l'avait préparé… Et elle avait même essayé de le bourrer de magret à lui en faire éclater le ventre. Mia tendit les mains à son tour et un simple poignard se trouvait dedans. Harry haussa un sourcil Son poignard était encore en très bon état…

- Harry… Tu vois ce poignard ?

Il hocha la tête.

- C'est avec ça que chacun de nous s'est entaillé la main. Il symbolise notre amitié. Toute l'année, on t'a observé, et on a pu voir que t'étais pas du genre à trahir ou à balancer comme ça. Alors on a décidé de faire de toi comme une sorte de « frère ». Mais c'est à double sens. Une fois que tu as fait ça, tu te lies à nous. Si tu nous trahis, on te poursuivrait jusqu'au bout du monde pour se venger et te tuer. Si on est ici, c'est tous à la suite de trahisons de nos soi-disant familles ou amis. Toi, on ne sait pas pourquoi et on s'en fiche que tu nous le dise ou pas. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est difficile de donner son amitié, et on a donc tous mûrement réfléchit avant de te l'accorder. Mais une fois fait, c'est pour la vie. Même si tu es poursuivit, on fait la promesse de ne pas juger au premier coup d'œil. Si tu as un problème, on jure de toujours t'aider. On sera comme les doigts de la mains : unis…

Harry hésita, une brusque bouffée de panique l'envahissant. _Amis_… Ils voulaient qu'ils soient _amis_… Comme Ron et Hermione avaient été ses amis… Comme Neville, Seamus, Dean et tous les autres… Il se leva, nerveux.

- Mia, ton discours l'a effrayé… sourit Natahël.

- Parce que t'aurais fait mieux, toi ? rétorqua-t-elle.

- Harry… Personne ne t'oblige à faire ça… expliqua Mike, rassurant. Si t'as pas envie qu'on soit amis, on restera comme d'hab'.

Harry hésita puis prit la parole.

- J'ai eu des amis… Il y a longtemps… Mais… C'est à cause d'eux que je suis obligé de fuir et de me cacher. Je… Je ne veux pas…

Natahël posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Hé, on a peut-être l'air de durs comme ça mais on va pas te pousser à devenir un « vrai » ami si t'en as pas envie… sourit-il. De toutes manières, ça ne changera pas beaucoup de choses entre nous, sauf de savoir qu'on peut vraiment tous compter sur soi et qu'on est une famille. C'est juste symbolique...

Harry releva les yeux, qu'il avait baissés. Les trois lui souriait.

- Mais… Vous savez rien de moi…

- Et alors ? Ca fait un an qu'on est tous ensemble, y a jamais eu de problèmes. A part que part que t'as faillit me tuer avec une flèche pendant un entraînement mais c'était pas voulut ! Personne ne te jugeras Harry, quel que soit ton passé. Et puis, toi non plus tu ne sais rien de nous…

Mia lui sourit.

- Réfléchit. En attendant, je vais faire cuire le magret.

- Et moi je vais faire la corvée d'eau. On risque d'en manquer…

- Je vais essayer de voir si on peu pas avoir quelques fruits. Après tout, c'est ton anniversaire ! sourit Mike.

Ils le laissèrent dans la pièce, chacun sortant, devinant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Harry réfléchit, tout en regardant le poignard qui était sur le sol. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais cherché à savoir qui il était. Ils l'avaient tous accueillit. Même en sachant qu'ils s'exposaient un peu plus en danger. En sachant qu'il était poursuivit. Même en sachant qu'il pouvait être un assassin. En prenant le risque qu'il raconte tout à la police moldue. En le soignant quand il était blessé. En le laissant se débrouiller plutôt que de le couver. Parce qu'ils avaient confiances en lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas vexés quand il avait dit qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas être leur ami. Ils avaient compris. Ce n'était pas être de vrais des amis ça ?

Il se surprit à sourire. Un vrai sourire depuis très longtemps. Trop longtemps. Oui. Même si il avait peur de l'amitié, celle-là était vraie. Ce n'était pas une petite amitié. Quand Mia avait dit qu'eux aussi avaient du mal à se lier, il savait que c'était vrai. Il savait qu'eux aussi avaient hésités avant de lui dire ça.

Il prit le couteau. Ils avaient assez montré qu'ils pouvaient être de vrais amis. Même si il avait un peu peur, il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Ils étaient tous au même niveau, tous dans la même galère. Il s'entailla la main assez profondément et grimaça sous la douleur.

- Harry, tu veux des pommes ou des…

Mike regarda la main ensanglantée de Harry et resta un moment sans parler.

- Mike, tu lui poses cette question ou tu attends le déluge ? s'impatienta Mia au dehors.

Elle rentra à son tour et regarda la main d'Harry.

- J'te reconnais bien là… T'en as encore trop fait, t'as appuyé trop fort…

Elle soupira.

- Je vais faire bouillir de l'eau pour le chiffon… Quand cet incapable de Natahël aura rapporté l'eau ! gronda-t-elle.

Harry la regarda chercher un tissu, comme si de rien n'était. C'était bien Mia. Toujours égale à elle-même, même après ce qui c'était passé. La jeune fille n'était pas très démonstrative. Mais il voyait, à la manière dont elle cherchait, qu'elle était heureuse qu'il ai fait ça. Et ça lui réchauffa le cœur.

Puis Natahël revint avec l'eau et tous purent manger. Après cela, tout redevint comme avant. Enfin presque. Il y avait un quelque chose de changé. Harry ne saurait pas dire quoi mais le fait est que depuis son emprisonnement, il se sentait vraiment heureux. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un répit mais à ce moment là, il s'en fichait complètement. Il avait retrouvé une famille. _Sa _famille.

* * *

Voilà voilàa! 

C'est tout! Ca vous plait toujours? Au prochain chapitre!


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut tout le monde! Je suis désolée pour ce retard mais ces temps ci, je me consacre plus à mon roman qu'à mes fics donc je suis en retard. Gomen ne! Aujourd'hui, je suis malade, ce qui veut dire que je peux au moins avoir l'ordi pour udapter mes fanfics (Yeeees) Donc, avant de passer à l'histoire, les RAR habituelles :

Aele : Merci pour ta review, elle fait très plaisir mais je ne pense pas avoir fait une si bonne fic que tu le dis... En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant que le début!

Underphoenix : La voilà la suite et merci pour les encouragements!

Zaika : Merci Zaika, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite!

Farniol : Merci des compliments mais il n'y aura pas toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre (ce serait pas marrant sinon, lol) En tout cas, bonne lecture!

Grande troll : Quoi c'est rare quand j'écris ? Je te signale que ces temps ci, t'as plutôt rien à dire sur le rythme de mon écriture na ! Non mais... Et toi, quand est ce que t'écris la suite de ta fanfiction ? Et ton roman ? Pfff... En tout cas, j'ai pas publié le chapitre que je t'avais écrit ! Comme ça, tu sauras pas tout à l'avance! Mwahahahahahahaha! (le rire sadique est de retour! Tremble pauvre mortelle!)

Mariel007/Emily : Merci pour les encouragements et la phrase que t'as cité m'a fait rire à moi aussi lol. Tu déteste Ginny à ce point ? Moi juste dans cette fic (encore que dans d'autres, elle peut être horrible aussi!) En tout cas, ne craint rien : je me répète mais bon : Ginny ne sera pas avec Harry! Mais pour savoir si il va vivre une autre histoire d'amour... Nyark! Je suis la seule à le savoir! (Et la grande Troll mais elle c'est parce qu'on est au lycée ensemble et que je sais qu'elle risque de me harceler sur la suite si je dis rien... lol) Bon, voilà la suite

  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la talentueuse J.K Rowling, qui a tué Sirius et Dumbledore... Sniiif... J'adorais Sirius moi! Enfin, bref, ce n'est pas le sujet de cette fic ! Alors, sans plus tarder... La suite!

* * *

Harry se réveilla tôt, comme tous les autres matins. Il devait partir pour s'entraîner à la magie sans baguette tôt, pour ne pas que les autres le voit. Il leur faisait confiance - ça avait d'ailleurs été dur de se l'avouer- mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient au courant de ses "dons". Qui sait, peut être qu'en sacant ce qu'il était, les autres voudraient en savoir plus sur la magie et découvir ce "monde". Monde cruel par ailleurs. Deux jours auparavent, il avait aidé le village contre des mangemorts. Personne n'avait pu le reconnaître, ayant utilisé la métamorphose sur lui pour se camoufler. Une chance pour lui. Car qui dit attaque de mangemorts, dit renforts. Et renforts égal aurors... 

_Flash-Back:  
__  
Dans le petit village, cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que les mangemorts faisaient la loi. Enfin, essayaient. Harry, tant bien que mal, arrivait à en repousser plusieurs, sans baguette. Mais il ne pouvait pas défendre un village entier, seul contre un cinquantaine de mangemorts. Du moins, il n'était pas encore assez entrainé. Soudain, des 'POP' caractéristiques se firent entendrent. Les aurors arrivaient. Le bruit fit tourner la tête d'Harry. Un mangemort en profita pour lui jeter un sort qui lui entailla le bras gauche assez profondément. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier était victime du stupéfix et chutait lourdement à ter. Grâce aux aurors venus en renfort, la victoire fut assurée assez rapidement. Beaucoup d'entre eux regardaient le jeune homme qui leur avait fait gagné des vies humaines lors de la bataille. Mais lorsque Ron Weasley, auror depuis peu après avoir décliné une nouvelle année le poste de DCFM s'était approché de lui, le garçon l'avait renvoyé sur les roses, disant qu'il n'avait besoin de l'aide de personnes et que ce qu'il avait fait, ce n'était pas pour eux mais pour les villageois. Puis Harry était partit, plantant les aurors sur place. Il n'était pas entré dans la forêt -quelqu'un aurait put le suivre- mais il avait pris un chemin qui en contournait une partie. Ainsi, les aurors croieraient qu'il avait pris le chemin qui menait au prochain village, et non dans la Forêt Sombre comme l'indiquait les villageois.  
__  
Fin du flash-back_

Harry ferma les yeux en sentant le vent frais lui caresser doucement le visage. Que c'était bon de se réveiller rien que pour sentir cette sensation ! Et dire qu'avant, il préférait être avec des traîtres... Il avait vraiment été stupide. Il resta un petit moment ainsi, heureux d'être là, seul, avec juste le vent et la nature. N'importe qui qui serait passé à ce moment là l'aurait prit pour un fou ou un clochard vu ses habits devenus minables. Mais personne ne passait par ici, heureusement pour lui. Il se releva puis commença à s'entraîner. D'abord de façon moldue, avec des gestes que les autres lui avaient montrés pour "se défendre si un flic arrivait". C'était du ninjutsu. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parlé avant. Dudley avait fréquenté des clubs de boxe, et avait déjà raconté ses exploits contre des personnes qui faisaient du ju-jitsu, de taekwendo, du taïjutsu mais jamais contre quelqu'un faisait du ninjtsu. Ca devait être assez rare(1) Mais en même temps, Dudley ne racontait pas tout...

Harry commença donc l'entraînement, après s'être échauffé. Il enchaîna les coups de pied, de genoux, de coude et de poing à grande vitesse. Puis quand se fut terminé, il continua sur la magie. Il fit d'abord les expelliarmus habituels, en s'entraînant sur des faux mannequins invoqués pui essaya de nombreux sorts. Mais cette manière de combat ne lui plaisant guère, il arrêta rapidement. Cette manière n'était bonne que pour des attaques à distance, et il serait démunis pour le corps à corps. Il choisit donc d'utiliser sa magie d'une autre manière. Cette manière, c'est lui qui l'avait inventé. Ou du moins, personne n'en avait déjà parlé. En tout cas, il devait certainement en avoir l'exclusivité. Mais c'était dangereux. Il en avait déjà fait les frais en essayant. Il s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois dans les pommes en la mettant au point. Il serra les poings et les regardant, il les imagina rempli de magie. Peu à peu, ceux-ci furent entourés d'une lumière blanche, un peu bleutée. Il donna un coup de poing dans l'abre. Son poing n'eut rien mais l'arbre le sentit passer. En effet, il avait maintenant une grande trace dûe à son poing, ressemblent à un trou assez profond. Harry regarda avec satisfaction l'arbre. En mélant sa magie interne aux prises de ninjutsu, il pourrait devenir plus fort. Il vaincrait Voldemort. Et ainsi, il n'aurait plus sa menace sur le dos. Et il pourrait se venger de lui. Quoi qu'en même temps, Voldemort lui avait rendu un grand service. Grâce à lui, il avait pu voir que ces 'amis' n'en étaient pas.

Il eut un petit rire en s'imaginant la tête que ferait Voldemort si il lui disait qu'il lui avait permis de se détacher de traîtres et ainsi, même en le rendant malheureux sur le coup, lui permettre de devenir plus fort. Il donna un autre coup de poing et serra les dents sous la douleur. Il venait de reouvrir la blessure sur son bras gauche. Il n'y avait rien à dire : il ne réussissait pas trop les sorts de soins. Ce qui était un peu génant, étant donné qu'il se blessait assez régulièrement lors d'entraînement. Il eu un soupir puis, ignorant sa douleur, il continua le reste de son entraînement. Le temps passa rapidement mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il ne se rendit compte de l'heure que lorsque qu'une voix l'imterrompit, avec un claquement des mains. Il arrêta à mi chemin son pied qui était illuminé. Qui que soit cette personne, elle devait maintenant savoir que c'était un sorcier. Un petit rire retentit.

- Harry, tu peux baisser ta jambe tu sais... rit Mia.

Le sorcier obéit et se tourna vers elle.

- M.. Mia...  
Ce qu'il craignait venait de se passer. Quelqu'un avait découvert son secret. Et ce quelqu'un s'était quelqu'un à qui il avait tout fait pour le cacher. Il baissa la tête. Qu'allait-il pouvoir dire ? La jeune fille lui évita cette peine.

- Alors t'es un sorcier ? Je m'en doutais un peu mais bon...

- Comment ça tu t'en doutais ?

- Ben... Les drôles de types qui poursuivaient étaient bizarres. Et bon, comme j'ai lu "Merlin l'enchanteur" quand j'étais petite...

Harry la regarda, stupéfait. Elle ne lui en voulait pas de tout lui avoir caché ? Pourquoi ? Elle lui sourit.

- Hé, je t'en veux pas! J'ai toujours dit que tout le monde avait le droit à ses secrets! T'as les tiens, j'ai lesmiens, et les jumeaux ont les leurs. Personne ne doit révéler ses secrets si il n'en a pas envie. Mais je suis désolée d'avoir découvert le tien. Tu voulais peut-être vraiment le garder pour toi...

- Oui... répondit-il. Mais... C'est peut-être que le temps était venu de le dire, non ? hasarda-t-il.  
Elle lui sourit.

- Peut être... Mais comme j'ai découvert une partie de ton secret, ce serait juste que t'en connaisse une parie du mien...

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait aucune obligation envers lui et qu'elle pouvait garder ses secrets si elle le veut. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu dire un mot, elle posa sa main sur sa blessure qui cicatrisa.

- Tu es une sorcière ? demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

- Je suis une sorte de... de Chamane. J'ai un don. Un seul et unique don. Mais au moins, j'ai évité le pire, je ne suis pas une sorcière...

Harry leva les yeux vers elle. Elle regardait un point fixe en avant et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Ses yeux reflétaient une immense tristesse. Elle baissa la tête.

- Tu sais, si je suis ici, ce n'est pas par plaisir. Au départ, je n'avais aucun don. J'étais la fierté de mes parents. On était tous heureux. Et mes parents me disaient que j'était quelqu'un de merveilleux et qu'ils m'aimeraient quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle eu un petit ricanement.

- Ils devaient penser à un accident ou un truc dans le genre quand ils me disaient ça... Mais un jour, vers mes cinq ans, j'ai fait une grande chute. Je suis tombée d'un grand arbre du jardin. Normalement, j'aurais du avoir le crâne ouvert. Normalement... Mais à la place, je me suis juste cassée un bras et un poignet. Mes parents étaient heureux... sauf que deux jours après, je n'avait plus besoin de platre. Ils ont dit que le médecin avait du faire une erreur mais la radio en était la preuve : j'avais bien eu quelque chose de casser. Puis il y a eu d'autres problèmes dans ce genre : une autre chute,des bagarres dont je sortais indemme... Mes parentsont commencés à me traiter de monstre. Le matin, je ne pouvais plus leur faire la bise, ils esquivaient. Tu me diras, une bise, c'est trois fois rien. Mais à six ans, c'est important. L'amour des parents... Puis un jour, je n'ai plus eu le droit de prendre le repasen leur présence. Je n'étais plresque plus leur fille. J'avais 8 ans...

Mia secoua la tête.

- Un jour, à l'école, un gars a insultémes parents. A cette époque, je faisais tout pour leur plaire, même si ils ne me jetaient plus un seul regard. Alors j'ai dit au garçon de venir se battre si il l'osait. Il a osé. Je lui ai vraiment fait mal, il a dû partir à l'hopital. Moi, j'ai rien eu. Ce sont les policiers qui sont venus me ramener chez moi. C'est mes parents qui ont ouvert la porte. Et c'est aussi eux qui ont dit "ce n'est pas notre fille". Ils m'ont fermé la porte du manoir au nez. Je me rapelle encore leur regard de dégoût. Pour eux, je n'était qu'un monstre. Je suis rentrée par effraction dans le manoir une fois. J'y ai vu une autre fille, une toute petite fille. Mes parents m'avaient éffacés de leur mémoire. Ils avaient décidés de gomer la partie de leur vie où j'existais. La petite fille dormais dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, lisait mes livres, mangeait avec mes parents, jouait avec eux... Il n'y avait plus de photos de moi, il n'y avait plus de cassettes de moi, mes dessins étaient emballés dans un vieux cartons poussiéreux dans le grenier. Dessus, il y avait marqué "à brûler". Pendant un moment, j'en ai voulu à cette fille, ma soeur, pour avoir eu l'amour que je n'ai pas eu. Mais je me rends compte maintenant que si elle a eu cette amour, c'est bien pour elle. Elle méritait cet amour autant que moi je le méritais. Et si elle a eu, j'en suis heureuse pour elle. Mais je crois que je ne pardonnerais jamais à mes parents. Pas après ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir. Depuis mes huit ans, je dois vivre au jour le jour, en volant ou en tuant des bêtes. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis poursuivie par la police. J'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois à cause de mes parents, seule, dans le froid. Mais je ne m'en plaint pas. On dit toujours que la roue tourne. Un jour, ils n'auront que ce qu'il méritent. J'ai voulu me venger mais à quoi bon? Le sort s'en chargera pour moi.

Harry la regarda tandis qu'elle regardait le sol. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elle avait autant souffert... Elle leva la tête et fit un petit sourire.

- C'est tout moi, ça. Il faut toujours que j'en dise plus que necesaire, et maintenant j'ai plombé l'ambiance. Je suis vraiemnt stupide par moment... En plus...

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel et vit que le soleil était maintenant haut.

-... il est trop tard pour espérer pouvoir se nourir tôt avec la chasse. Je vais cueillir des fruits, ce sera déjà mieux que de chasser.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, et Harry eu juste le temps de voir une larme de Mia couler, la seule qu'il ai vu en plus d'un ans. Il resta un petit moment pensif, à ne rien faire avant de se rendre compte qu'en ce moment, les fruits commençaient à peine à pousser et n'étaient certainement pas mûrs... Il secoua la tête et reprit son entraînement.

* * *

Le temps passait, comme à son habitude. Harry était de plus en plus heureux de vivre dans cette forêt, si simplement. Rien ne pouvait plus le combler que de pouvoir se lever un matin pour regarder le soleil se lever, ou alors pour voir une énième dispute entre Mia et les jumeaux. Dispute bien entendue, très peu sérieuses. Mia n'avait plus jamais fait une seule référence à son passé. Pour elle, ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait. Alors elle ne remuait jamais le couteau dans la plaie. 

Harry avait finit par raconter son histoire à tout le monde. Mais personne ne l'avait jugé. Personne n'avait portéde jugement sur Harry. Par contre, Ron, Hermione, Ginny ettous les autres s'étaient fais traîtés de tous les noms.

_Flash-Back:_

_Autour d'un petit feu de camps, Harry venait tout juste de raconter son récit. Il regardait le feu pour ne pas voir ce que les autrespouvaient pensés de lui. La première remarque qui fusa fut deNatahël.  
- Oh les salauds! _

_Fin du flash-Back_

Cette soirée là, comme d'un commun accord, chacun avait raconté son passé, sauf Mia car il était déjà connu de tous. Les jumeaux étaient élémentalistes. Nathaël de l'eau et Mike du feu. Deux éléments opposés dans des corps jumeaux. Si eux étaient tombés ici, c'était parce que Voldemort, depuis sa renaissance,cherchait des pouvoirs rares pour gagner la guerre. Des pouvoirs qui aurait permis de mettre en déroute beaucoup de gens. A cette époque là, Nathaël et Mike ne svait pas qui était Voldemort et que c'était un sorcier. Harry leur avait donc expliquait ce qu'il était. Si ils avaient du fuir eux, c'était uniquement parce que de la famille et de la famille avait essayé de les vendre contre des montagnes d'or. Mais ils avaient été retrouvés morts peu après. Les deux frère n'avaient donc pas pu se venger. Avec un sourire, ils avaient fait remarqué que c'était mieux que les sorciers les avait découvert avant eux. Ainsi, ils n'auraient pas eu à se venger. Et vu le sourire qu'ils avaient, Harry n'osa pas imaginer la vengeance. Puis, après avoir longuement discuté, ils s'endormirent tous. Maintenant, le temps des secrets était finit...

* * *

(1) Ouais! Y a que 7 dôjô, en france en tout cas, et tous loin de chez moi! C'est nul...

* * *

Salut tout le monde! Je suis pas très très fière de ce chapitre, donc je vais essayé de mettre le prochain le plus tôt possible. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en appuyant sur le bouton review!  
Sword-Inu


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde! Voilà la suite! Je sais, certains vont vouloir me tuer vu la longueur mais je ne suis pas censée toucher à un ordinateur... Voilà les RARs

Zaïka: Merci pour ta review, j'ai mis la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise toujours!

Audrey: Merci pour tous ces compliments! J'ai fais en sorte que l'histoire prenne un nouveau tournant et qu'elle avance!

Emma: Je suis pas sûre que ma fic soit si impressionnante que ça au vue de certaines autres fanfic qui sont purement et magnifiquement géniale, mais merci quand même! Voilà la suite!

Grande Troll: Et oui, c'est triste mais comme tu le sais, ceux que j'adore ont une histoire triste... Et c'est normal que tu l'aime déjà, à force que je te rabache son histoire! Et comme tu dis : Vive le sadisme! (Et toi aussi par la même occasion vu que tu as dis "vive la cnnerie lol! (_L'auteur se barre en courant avant de se faire frapper par son amie_)

Et maintenant, la suite!

* * *

**Trahison Chapitre5 :  
**

Harry évita un sort qui fusait vers lui en se pencant sur le côté. Le village s'était encore fait attaquer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Voldemort en avait autan besoin, mais deux fois en moins de deux semaines, c'est qu'il tenait à l'avoir ! Mais pourtant, il n'avait rien de spécial... Derrière lui, les jumeaux venait d'entrer en scène et enfermaient les mangemorts dans des bulles épaisses de feu ou d'eau. Mia, elle, restait en arrière, soignant les aurors ainsi que ses trois amis. La bataille était presque finit quand Il apparut. Grand, squellettique, des yeux rouge et un nez à fentes de serpent, Lord Voldemort venait dans la bataille. Les mangemorts se reculèrent, sur un signe de la main de leur maître. Les aurors reculèrent par crainte. Harry, lui, s'avança. Voldemort eu un petit sourire.

- Toi... C'est toi qui a déjà mis en déroute la dernière attaque de mangemort à toi tout seul...

- Et fier de l'avoir fait! cracha Harry.

Voldemort eu un petit rire.

- Que de Haine... Ne voudrait pas plutôt la mettre à mon service, plutôt que de la mettre au service de futurs perdants ? Le bien et le mal n'existe pas...

- Il n'y a que le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour l'obtenir... complèta Harry, d'une voix froide.

Beaucoup de gens, Mangemorts ou Aurors, frissonèrent à cette voix, tandis qu'un mince sourire barrait le visage de Voldemort.

- Ainsi tu es de mon avis.

- Je ne suis pas de ton avis. Je ne fais que dire ce que tu allais dire. Jamais je ne te rejoindrais, même pas pour tout l'or et la puissance du monde!

Natahël et Mike s'approchèrent pour soutenir Harry et il leur lança un regard reconnaissant. Ils ne le laissaient pas tomber... De loin, Mia leur fit un sourire, comme pour les encourager. Voldemort ricana.

- Vous espérez survivre face à moi en vous soutenant ? Comme c'est touchant...

- Un jour, un grand sorcier a dit que la plus grande force au monde était l'amour. Je reconnais que c'était utopique. Mais au moins c'est une force plus forte que la tienne...

Des rires se firent entendrent dans le camp des mangemorts et des hoquets dans le camp des aurors. Harry eu un renifflement méprisant. Si les aurors commençaient déjà à avoir peur, c'était normal que Voldemort gagnait du pouvoir... Harry eu juste le temps de pousser Natahël. Un "crucio" venait de passer juste à l'endroit où il se trouvait un peu plus tôt. Le lord noir eu un rire méprisant.

- Si vous ne regardez pas devant vous, vous allez mourir...

- Merci du conseil..._ Tom... _répliqua Harry.

La bouche de Voldemort se tordit sous l'effet de la haine et ses yeux semblèrent flamboyer plus qu'à l'habitude.

- Quoi, Tommy aime pas son nom ? rajoutaMike en se rapprochant.

Harry lui sourit. Ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Mettre le Seigneur des Ténèbres en colère, c'était avoir une chance de survivre... Mais il fallait rester concentrer. Un Voldemort en colère était imprévisible quand même... Les ennemis s'observèrent puis, au grand damn d'Harry, Voldemort se calma.

- Vous vous attaquez à trois contre un ? Je ne savais pas que ceux du côté de la lumière auraient si peu de scrupules...

- Expeliarmus !

Harry avait attaqué. Voldemort venait presque de le traiter de lâche, ce qu'il ne supportait pas. Le seigneur des ténèbres évita facilement le sort.

- La colère est mauvaise conseillère... Ricana Voldemort.

- C'est étonnant de recevoir ce conseil de la part de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas se contrôler... _Tom... _

Ce dernier eu une grimace de dégoût.

- Je vois que tu es plus stupide que je ne le pensais... Dommage, tu aurais fais un bon mangemort...

Et sans prévenir, il lança un sort qui percuta Harry en pleine poitrine. le jeune magicien reconnu le doloris à la sensation de poignards chauffés à blanc s'enfonçant dans tout le corps. Il tomba mais, luttant contre la douleur, se relevant, mordant sa lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire? Pathétique...

Sur le coup de la surprise, le seigneur ne jeta pas d'autre sort. Comment un si jeune sorcier pouvait lutter contre le doloris et se relever pour continuer le combat?

- Expulso!

Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-devait-pâs-être-prononcé se retrouva expulsé quelques mètres plus loin. Il se reprit vite, furieux. Un combat sans merci s'engagea alors, Harry évitant les sortilèges du mage noir et essayant de répliquer, toujours sans baguette, la sienne ayant été détruite il y avait plus d'une année de celà. Le combat s'éternisait et Harry sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Il n'était pas encore de taille à lutter contre Voldemort au cas où ce dernier aurait sa baguette.  
Un sort rata Harry de peu et continua sa route. Uneadolescentqui était allée vers ses parents fut touchée. Son cri résonna dans la tête de Harry. Il vit de nombreuses coupures apparaître sur son corps, la tailladant de part et d'autre. Elle tomba en arrière et tomba lourdement au sol. Pourtant, avec un simple bouclier elle aurait pu le dévier, au moins une parie.Des mangemorts ricanèrent en essayèrent d'empêcher Mia de passer. Natahël et Mike s'approchèrent pour aider leur amie à passer sans problèmes.  
Harry serra ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures en devennet blanches.

- Tom! Tu vas le payer!

Il jeta un sortilège, sans se préoccuper de savoir lequel il lançait. Tout ce qu'il l'interressait, c'était que Voldemort souffre. Il eu un sourire en voyant son ennemi chuter.

- Toi... Tu regretteras de faire souffrir les autres...

- Ce jour n'est pas venu... prononça distinctement Voldemort.

Il se releva sans problèmes et fit un signe à ses mangemorts de transplaner. Ils s'éxécutèret puis leur maître en fit autant. Harry jura en voyant son ennemi se volatiliser puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il les referma immédiatement, les yeux brûlés par le blanc d'une infirmerie. Il essaya de se lever mais ne bougea pas en entendant des voix famillières. Mais qui parlait? Ce n'était ni Mikie, ni Mia, ni Natahël. 

- Vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir ? demanda une voix masculine. On a une dette envers lui...

- Il s'en sortira, n'ayez pas d'inquiètudes. Mais vous devez une fière chandelle à cet homme, il a sauvé la vie à tous ceux du village...

- On le sait... reprit une voix douce. Quand se réveillera t il?

- Avec la magie qu'il a utilisé? Dans deux trois jours... Il est épuisé et c'est déjà étonnant qu'il ne soit pas mort...

- Qui, moi? Demanda Harry en arrivant derrière la femme. Le jour où je mourrais d'épuisement n'est pas encore venu...

Il se força à sourire en reconnaissant les trois personnes. Pomfresh, Hermione et Ron. Il commença à s'éloigner et en passant, remarqua dans la vitre que son sortilège d'illusion était bien en place. Ce qui était lmogique car, dans le cas contraire, ils l'auraient tous plutot enfermé que remercié... Il essaya de passer mais aussitôt fut pris de vertiges. Une main le retint.

- Vous devriez rester allongé... lui conseilla une voix.

Harry s'écarta vivement, voulant s'éloigner de Lupin qui venait de l'aider. Même si il avait été un ami de ses parents, il ne voulait plus que le lycantrope l'approche.

- Merci mais je n'ai que faire de vos conseils... sourit il.

- DAVIES! TU VAS TE COUCHER IMMEDIATEMENT QUE JE PUISSE TE SOIGNER! tonna une voix furieuse.

Harry se ratatina. Si Mia s'en mellait...

- Mais... Tenta il.

- DE SUITE!

Il s'éxecuta en grommelant et se reçut une giffle en pleine figure.

- Je croyais que tu devais me soigner.

- Et défier un psycopate, c'était être prudent peut être!

Il vit que malgré ce qu'elle disait, elle tremblait au niveau des mains, même si elle le cacahait. Elle soupira et s'approcha de lui.

- Recommance une fois et c'est moi qui te tue... grommela t elle d'une voix faible.

Elle posa ses mains sur le torse d'Harry qui fut irradié d'une lumière bleue.

- Et maintenant, du repos! ordonna-t-elle.

Harry la remerci et se coucha, préférant éviter une nouvelle dispute. La seule fois où il l'avait vu ainsi, c'était quand Natahël avait faillit mourir. Malgré son côté je-m'en-foutiste, Mia était la plus protectrice du groupe. Et la plus mère poule aussi! Finalement, il reprit la parole.

- Et l'adolescente? Comment va t elle?

Un silence pesant lui répondit.

- Mon don est limité... Quand.. Quand je suis passée, elle... Tout ce sang... Elle en avait perdue trop... Je... J'ai rien put faire...

Harry accusa le coup et entendit un sanglot. A côté de lui Mia pleurait.

- Je voulais tellement la sauver mais je n'ai rien pu faire... Il aurait fallu faire une transfusion pour lui donner du sang... Mais elle est morte dans mes bras, t'entends,dans mes bras! Elle avait seulement dans les quatorzes ans!

Harry se releva pour l'encercler de ses bras.

- Tu n'y est pour rien... Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir...

Harry resongea à cette fille. Si elle avait eu un prof compétant en DCFM, elle aurait été en mesure de dévier le sort. Elle aurait put survivre. Il se tourna vers Remus, Ron, Hermione et Pomfresh.

- Le poste de DCFM est-il toujours libre?

* * *

Chapitre finit! Mais le prochain viendra certainement dans logtemps... Il faudrait que je puisse mettre la main sur l'ordi du lycée qui marche correctement (et oui, les autres font des signes bizarres quand je veux taper sur ou que je puisse mettre la mian sur l'ordi de la maison quand je rentre de pension (chose délicate vu que, normalement, je suis privée d'ordi...) donc je sais pas quand viendra la suite! (certainement quand je déjouerais l'attention de mes parents...)  
En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
Sword-Inu


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde! Voilà mon nouveau chapitre! Mais avant, les RARs

Raziel : Merci du conseil, j'ai pas pu le faire pour ce chapitre mais j'y penserais pour la prochaine fois!

Corbeau Angélique : Et oui, Harry est un peu con! Mais bon... Il demande pas à recotoyer ses anciens amis mais à pouvoir apprendre aux élèves à se défendre... Merci pour le compliment et j'espère que la suite te plairas!

Marie Jo : Ben voilà, t'as plus à attendre, t'as le sixième chapitre ! En espérant que mon histoire continue à te plaire autant!

Zaika : Voilà voilà ! Sixième chap' en ligne!

Didine : Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture!

Greg83 : Non, t'avais pas reviewé mais c'est pas trop grave, tu l'as fait maintenant et comme on dit, "mieux vaut tard que jamais"! Bonne lecture!

Grande Troll : Je vois ça que tu l'aimes bien! Moi aussi je l'adore... Bon, je mets ce chapitre en ligne, comme ça tu l'auras pour quand tu reviendras de vacances!

Mariel007: Merci d'être toujours aussi fan et pour les encouragements!

Valiane d'Avalon: Merci pour ce que tu dis, ça donne toujours du courage pour la suite. Quand au pourquoi Voldemort attaque ce village, on le saura par la suite, faut être patiente... Mais t'es pas loin! En tout cas, voilà la suite!

Et voilà, sixième chapitre en ligne!

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

* * *

Une statuette d'argent ouvragée finement et datant du 16ème siècle continua sa course dans le vide et s'écrasa gracieusement contre le mur de l'appartement du nouveau prof de DCFM. 

- Qu'est ce qui m'a prit d'accepter ce putain de job! jura Harry.

En vérité, il le savait : c'était pour donner une vraie écucation aux enfants pour qu'ils puissent se défendre contre les mangemorts. Mais pourquoi lui ? Il attrapa un deuxième objet et s'appretait à le lancer quand des coup frappés à la porte arretèrent sa folie destructrice. D'un geste de la main, il essaya de reconstituer la statue, sans vraiment y arriver. Il faudrait qu'il achète une baguette... Sans, il y avat certains sorts qu'il ne maitrisait pas tout à fait... Comme le reparo... songea-t-il en regardant la statue.

Les coups redoublèrent et Harry partit ouvrir, un sourire faux collé sur les lèvres. Autant faire bonne figure au cas où Granger, Weasley, Lupin ou les autres étaient à la porte...

- Tu sais que t'as l'air d'un con quand tu souris ?

- Mike, t'es venu me souhaiter bonne chance ou m'insulter ? soupira Harry.

Le dénommé Mike sourit.

- Un peu des deux... je peux rentrer? C'est pas que tu bloque le passage de tes appartements mais presque...

Harry claqua la porte au nez de Mike. Il n'était pas d'humeur.

- hé! Tu ouvre ou j'innonde tes appartement, _Harold_...

Harry grimaça en entendant son prénom d'emprunt. Dieu qu'il pouvait détester ce prénom ! Il ouvrit la porte.

- Je savais que tu ne voulais pas une piscine en plein milieu de ton lieu de travail... sourit Mike.

Il entra sans attendre l'autorisation d'Harry. Il se vautra sur un des canapés de la salle et se releva en appercevant une statuette sur le bureau d'Harry.

- Je savais pas que les sorciers faisaient dans l'art abstrait... dit il les yeux écarquillés. D'après toi, ça représente quoi?

Harry rougit en se rappelant que c'était la statuette qu'il avait cassé peu de temps avant et qui était la réplique de la fraternité magique.

- Hum... J'en sais rien... grogna t il, géné.

- M'est avis que tu as du passer ta _joie _de nouveau professeur dessus... sourit Mike.

- Hum... Euh, t'es là pour quoi?

- Mettre deux trois trucs au point. Après tout, Mia, Natahël et moi on est habitué à se créer de nouvelles identités mais pas toi. Donc, l'histoire passe partout : tu es fils unique d'une famille modeste, tu as eu un précepteur, ce qui évite les recherches dans d'autres écoles. Tu peux dire que tu as eu un chien ou un chat pour faire plus vrai. Après tout, un fils unique a besoin d'un animal de compagnie. Ca te va comme histoire ?

Harry le regarda, é&berlué. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de penser à une histoire de famille et les autres l'avaient fait pour lui!

- C'est normal, ne me remercie pas! prononça Mike d'une voix suffisante. Ensuite, ta baguette...

- Je sais déjà où l'avoir... coupa Harry.

- On sait mais... On voulait te demander... On pourra t'accompagnner? On connait pas trop le monde magique et se serait plutôt pas mal d'aller faire des emplettes tous ensemble!

- D'accord...

- Enfin, dernier point... Tu sais où est Mia? C'est pas qu'elle soit surprotectrice mais dans un chateau où tout le monde t'a trahi, elle ne risque pas d'être très ge... Hé, attends moi! cria t il tandis qu'Harry jurait.

Comment avait il pu être aussi stupide? C'était évident que Mia n'allait pas rester gentiment dans son coin! Il arriva devant les appartements qui lui avaient été assignés et essaya d'ouvrir la porte.

- Quel est le mot de passe, manants?

_Oh non, pas lui!_ songea Harry en voyant le chevalier du Catogan.

- Je ne l'ai pas mais...

- Alors passez votre chemin. La dame de ces lieux ne voudrait pas que de vils personnes s'infiltrassent chez elle ainsi, sans le mot de passe que son subtil esprit a choisit.

- Il est taré, non? souffla Mike en dévisageant l'homme en armure.

Harry se frappa le front. Ce n'était pas la chose à dire au chevalier...

- Qu'ais je entendu? Serais-ce une provocation de votre part?

- Que neni... Mon frère était juste pressé sire Chevalier. Voyez vous, il n'est autre que l'écuyer du noble seigneur qui est à ses côtés. Et le seigneur craint pour sa Dame qui a des problèmes et il ne voulait juste que l'entre-appercevoir pour que son coeur soit soulagé de la voir saine et sauve... expliqua Natahël.

Harry préféra garder le silence même si il n'appréciait pas trop la version où Mia était sa "Dame".

- Si ce n'est que cela, il est de mon devoir de vous dire que la dame est sortie il y a peu.

- Vers où? demanda Harry.

- Dans le couloir à votre droite. Elle a parue surprise par les escaliers mais s'est très vite reprise.

- Merci à vous ô noble chevalier du tableau... s'inclina Natahël tandis que les deux autres s'élançaient dans les couloirs.

Mais au bout d'une heure, Ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé.

- Si seulement je pouvais avoir la carte du maraudeur...

- La carte du quoi? demandèrent les autres.

- La carte du chateau que mon père et mon parrain ont faite.

il ommis que Petigrow et Lupin l'avaient fait. Un parce que c'était un traître et que l'autre le prenait pour un traître.

- Dessus, il y a le nom de chacun.

- Même le mien? demanda Natahël.

- Même le tien. Tout comme celui de Mia, de Mike et le mi...

Il blanchit brusquement.

- Quoi? demandèrent les jumeaux.

- Il y aura mon vrai nom sur cette carte!

- Aie...

Harry devait trouver la carte. Pour ça, il y avait le accio. C'était simple. Mais pour la reposer... Il faudrait qu'il sache déjà où elle était... Décidément, les ennuis s'accumulaient... Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait au monde pour que tout lui tombe dessus ainsi? Il réfléchit à la personne qui l'aurait. Granger et Weasley pouvait l'avoir. Après tout, c'était à eux ses "amis" avec qui il avait tout partagé. Mais Lupin pourrait très bien l'avoir. C'était avec ses amis qu'il l'avait construit.

Harry resta à réfléchir quelques secondes et arriva à la conclusion que c'était Lupin qui l'avait. Les Weasley et Granger n'auraient certainement pas voulut garder la carte. Il devrait aller dans les appartements de Remus... Une voix féminine le tira de ses pensées.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici tous les trois ?

Il leva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec... Mia.

- Nous? On venait voir si tu ne faisais pas de bêtises... sourit il.

- Pffffff... J'en fais jamais... Quoi? C'est vrai, non? demanda t elle devant les airs dibutatifs des trois autres.

- Mais bien sûr... sourit Mike.

- ...Tout le monde te croit... rajouta Natahël.

- ... Surtout nous trois. termina Harry.

Mia soupira.

- Bon, d'accord... J'en fais de temps en temps... Mais pas là! Là j'étais à la bibliothèque.

- La bibliothèque est plus bas... signala Harry. Tu viens d'en haut...

- Mais pourtant... Elle est pas devant les Trolls en train de faire du tutu?

- Des Trolls en tutu ?

Les jumeaux explosèrent de rire, certainement en s'imaginant la scène. Mike se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et mima un Troll en train de danser tandis que son frère se grattait la tête, mimant un Troll en train de réfléchir. Quand les quatres amis furent calmés, Harry explique.

- C'est la salle sur demande. Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux qui y a déjà été introdruit. Tes livres devaient y être.

- en tout cas, j'ai trouvé une superbe carte. Regardez...

Elle tendit un morceaux de parchemin.

- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle est apparut devant moi. Mais au départ elle était vierge. Tu sais ce que j'ai pensé? "Putain, si c'est une carte ça, pourrait filer le mode d'emploi!" et y a ce papier qui est apparut...

Elle sorit un peit papier jauni griffoné de partout, rayé, tâché... Enfin, très sale. Harry pu voir plusieurs phrases dessus. Toutes étaient barrés sauf une. "Je jure solennelement que mes intentions sont mauvaises". Il pouvait distinguer un mot grifonné sur le côté. "Brouillon de la carte des célébrissimes maraudeurs". C'était donc la carte du maraudeur!

- Mia, t'es géniale...

- Merci, je le savais mais... Qu'est ce que cette carte à de spécial?

- C'est celle que je cherchais! Je n'aurais pas besoin de m'introduire dans le bureau de Lupin...

- Lequel? Le roux qui s'est prit une porte dans la gueule?

- Non, celui aux chev... Une porte dans la gueule?

- Ben, le rouquin n'a pas fait attention que j'étais là quand il a ouvert la porte... Je lui ai.. euh... _malheureusement_ renvoyé la porte en lui disant de faire attention... C'était sans faire exprès bien sûr... expliqua t elle d'une voix d'ange.

- C'est ça...

Mais Harry n'était pas fâché, et cela pouvait se voir grâce à son sourire qui partait d'une oreille jusqu'à l'autre.

- Bon, on va au acheter ma baguette? demanda-t-il, soulagé d'avoir la carte sur lui. Comme ça, je pourrais changer vite fait la carte et la reposer...

- D'accord! dirent ses trois amis.

* * *

Après quelques préparitifs, les quatres attérirent par poudre de cheminette au chaudron baveur. Nathaël s'empressa de commander des bierraubeurres, voulant absolument voir quel goût elle avait. Harry accepta avec joie d'en prendre une avant de continuer la route. Il bu avec satisfaction la première gorgée. Dieu que c'était bon! Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas bu. Les autres semblèrent trouver la boisson à leur goût. 

Peu après, ils sortirent dans la rue sorcière et Harry eu beaucoup de mal à retenir ses amis pour faire ce qu'il avait prévut de faire. Finalement, il les lacha et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous devant le vendeur de glace pour deux heures après. Harry se dirigea donc vers Fleury et Botts, la librairie. Autant voir quel livre il allait prendre pour enseigner à ses nouveaux élèves! Il élimina d'office tous les livres de Gilderoy Lockart. Ce qu'il avait écrit n'était d'aucune valeur vu que ce n'était pas lui qui avait accompli ces exploits tant relatés. Au bout d'un (long) quart d'heure à chercher, il finit par débusquer la perle rare. "Encyclopédie des sorts et des créatures dangereuses". Harry constata que c'était un livre très complet et qui, en dehors du fait de rassembler le plus de connaissances possibles sur les sorts et les créatures, ne ressemblait en rien à une encyclopédie. Les sorts étaient classés d'une partie pour la défence et de l'autre pour l'attaque, et cela du plus facile à utiliser au plus dur. Les créatures étaient rangées par ordre de danger.

Harry attrapa le livre... et faillit pousser un juron très peu joli à entendre quand il lui attérit sur le pied. Ce truc pesait une tonne ! Les élèves ne pourraient pas porter ça dans leur sac, à moins de macher plier en deux. A moins que...

Harry prit le bouquin et le posa avec un grand "boum!" sur le comptoir du vendeur. Il le paya(avec l'argent que MacGonnagal lui avait avancé, le même que celui qui avait servit à acheter les bierraubeurre...). Il demanda au vendeur de lui faire une faveur. Le vendeur haussa un sourcil interrogateur puis quand il soupesa le livre, compris aussitôt. Il aquiessa et harry repartit en sifflottant, un sac sur le dos et le livre dedans, allégé par un sort prévu à cet effet. Après cela, il partit en direction du magasin d'habits et s'acheta un longue cape bleu nuit et avec capuche. Il la mit sur son dos et se dirigea vers l'allée des embrumes. Là, il rabbatit sa capuche sur la tête afin de ne pas être reconnu. Que se diraient les gens si leurs enfants se faisaient apprendre la défence contre les forces du mal par un type qui faisait des achats douteux?

Au bout d'un moment, il trouva la boutique qui l'interessait et entra dedans. A l'interieur, le peu de lumière éclairait faiblement la pièce, lui donnant l'air d'un espace mortuaire. le jeune sorcier faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand le vendeur apparut devant lui. heureusement qu'il avait sa cape...

- Vous désirez...? demanda poliment le vendeur.

- Une baguette magique.

- Ah, un achat illicite puisque ollivander est le seul dans cette ville à être autorisé à le faire...

Harry ne répondit pas et le vendeur n'insista pas.

- Bien. Une baguette d'attaque? De défence? ambivalente?

- Euh...

Personnellement, Harry ne savait pas les différentes sortes de baguettes.

- Celle d'attaque est plus robuste et plus puissante et aide leur propriétaire à mieux utiliser leur sorts d'attaque mais brident à un certain niveau les sorts de défence. la baguette de défense est exactement l'inverse. Celles ambivalentes permettent d'utiliser les deux. C'est les mêmes que chez ollivander. Mais ces baguettes ont un défault. Si celles d'attaques ne brident pas un minimum les sorts d'attques, les ambivalentes oui. Pareille en ce qui concerne la défence... expliqua une jeune fille qui venait d'entrer par l'arrière boutique.

- Pourquoi cela ? s'étonna Harry.

- La baguette magique est un artefact magique qui sert à canaliser son pouvoir. Mais la baguette magique n'est qu'un simple objet, elle ne peut pas tout supporter. C'est comme avec la magie sans baguette. Le corps ne peux pas lancer certains sorts car le corps n'est pas assez résistant... De toutes manières, aujourd'hui, presque personne n'utilise la magie sans baguettes...

- Je vois...

Il marqua une pause puis reprit.

- Les baguettes d'attaques ne brident pas les attaques...?

- Non...

- Les baguettes de défense ne brident pas les sorts défensifs ?

- Non...

- Alors pourquoi ne pas fusionner les deux baguettes ?

- Si on les fait fusionner, on arrive à une ambivalente. Car celle défensive bridera le pouvoir d'attaque et inversement... reprit l'homme.

- Combien donneriez vous pour une telle baguette ? demanda la fille en souriant tandis que l'autre lui lançait un regard noir.

- Le prix qu'elle couterait.

- Etes vous un mangemort?

- Pardon ! s'offusca Harry.

- Alors auror. Pour vouloir une telle baguette, vous devez faire une profession dans ce style là...

Bien que mangemort ne soit pas vraiment une profession... gromella t elle d'une voix basse.

- Si j'étais un mangemort, j'aurais mal pris votre dernière phrase... sourit Harry, même si cela ne devait pas trop se voir. Quand sera t elle prête?

- Dans peu de temps. un mois environ... Mais avant, tendez le bras qui tient la baguette...

Harry s'executa et la fille lui attrapa brutalemment le poignet. Surpris, il essaya de retirer son bras mais elle retira vite la manche pour voir un bras dénudé de mlarque. Elle soupira de soulagement.

- Au moins, je ne ferais pas une aussi bonne baguette pour un mangemort... Désolée... dit-elle en lui lachant le bras.

Au passage, elle pris un peu de son sang en le griffant.

- Voilà, ça sera à mettre dans la baguette pour un meilleur fonctionnement. A dans un mois!

Et elle partit dans l'arrière boutique.

- Veuillez excuser ma fille, elle a un comportement qui me dépasse... s'excusa le vendeur.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave... lança Harry sans y faire attention.

Le jeune sorcier recommença à regarder dans le magasin pour voir si il trouvait des choses utiles contre Voldemort. Mais il n'y avait rien de spécial dans cette baguette à part les baguettes vendues illégalement. Il regarda aux alentours d'un oeil distrait, posant de temps en temps son regard sur des objets poussièreux.

Un collier attira son attention. Il avait une forme ciculaire et semblait en fer. Des signes, comme une langue inconnue, étaient gravés sur les côtés. Au milieu, une chauve-souris et un loup étaient gravés. Il tendit la main vers l'objet et un flach l'assaillit. Sur une falaise surmontant la mer, un loup grandeur nature se jeta sur la chauve souris en essayant de la mordre. Paniquée, elle essaya de le mordre au cou. La lune d'argent survolait la scène, terrible juge de ce massacre. Une seconde après le flash, l'interieur de la boutique réapparaissait. Intrigué, Harry le prit dans sa main. Le collier disparut.

Avant de pouvoir se demander où l'objet avait disparut, une brûlûre se fit ressentir au niveau de son thorax. Il y porta la main et sentit le collier en dessous de sa cape. il attrapa la chaîne et essaya de tirer pour l'enlever mais ça ne marcha pas. Il essaya de tirer de toutes ses forces, rien n'y fit. Le vendeur arriva et Harry ravala sa fierté pour lui demander de l'aide.

- Peux pas vous aider. Le collier vous a choisit, il n'y a que lui qui peut décider si il peut s'ôter de votre cou.

- Le collier m'a choisit?

- Ouais... et bon débarras ! Ca fait plus de six siècles qu'il est dans cette boutique et personne n'a réussit à le refourguer. le collier a brûlé toutes les personnes qui voulaient le prendre. Il semblerait qu'il vous aime bien...

- Apparemment. je vous dois combien pour le collier capricieux alors?

Le vendeur sourit.

- C'est gratuit. Depuis le temps qu'on cherche à s'en débarasser...

- Hum...

Harry ressortit. Aucun flash ne vint l'assaillir. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue et dans un coin assez peu fréquanté, il requitta sa capuche et s'engouffra dans le tumulte du chemin de traverse.

* * *

Dans le magasin de l'allée des embrumes, un vendeur alla retrouver sa fille. 

- Le collier a trouvé son propriétaire. Il faut que tu les prévienne...

- Bien...

Et sans un mot de plus, la fille disparut dans l'obscurité de la boutique.

* * *

Voilà! Il est plus long que d'habitude, pour mes retards répétés! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! 

Sword-Inu


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous ! Bon, cette fois, j'i mis beaucoup moins de temps à mettre le chapitre ! Je vais donc répondre aux reviews :

Valiane d'Avalon : Mais de rien, c'est normal de répondre aux reviews ! Et pour tes questions... C'est vrai que je ne répondrais pas si elle traîtent de la suite, je dévoile pas tout à l'avance ! Merci de l'avoir compris ! Donc voilà la suite !

Zeseb : lol, elle te plaît tant que ça ? En tout cas, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas trop traîner donc voilà ! Y a pas beaucoup d'affrontements avec ses anciens amis mais je pense que dansle prochain chapitre, ça ira plus vite questions disputes !

Ouste : Merci ouste ! Mais pour l'histoire du collier, je ne compte paste le dire à l'avance, sinon, y aurait pas de surprises !

Snape Black Rose : Je sais que c'est toujours aussi court quand on aime mais je fais des efforts pour rallonger tous les chapitres autant que je peux sans nuire à la qualité de la fanfic ! En tout cas, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant !

Grande Troll : Heureusement que je connais ton ironie, sinon, j'aurais pu croire au départ que tu plaignais vraiment Ron ! Et oui, vive Mia ! Mais vu que tu me le dis tout le temps, je risque pas d'oublier lol ! Et voilà la suite !

Dreydemeli : Merci pour les compliments ! Et oui, le sang c'est poour ce qu'elle a dit ! Et cette fois, j'ai essayé de pas être trop en retard ! Ca va comme ça ? En tout cas, t'as la suite !

Je me suis rendue compte d'un erreur donc :

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les persos inventé et l'intrigue de cette histoire ! Tout le reste appartient à la talentueuse J K Rowling !

Bon, c'est la fin des RARs et du diclaimer donc je laisse place à la fanfic !

* * *

Harry passa devant la tapisserie avec les Trolls. Dans sa poche, il avait la carte du maraudeur trafiquée de façon à ce qu'Harold Davies apparaisse à la place d'Harry Potter. Il avait été reprendre sabaguette à la boutique et franchement, c'était certainement la dernière fois qu'il y allait à moins d'un besoin urgent.La vendeuse n'avait pas arrêté de le suivre du regard pendant qu'il était venu chercher sa baguette, comme un fauve cherchait une proie. Ca l'avait mis assez mal à l'aise... 

_Flash Back : _

- Votre baguette est prête ! sourit la jeune fille.

- Merci ! répondit Harry.

Il prit la baguette qu'elle lui tendait. Elle continuait de le regarder. Mal à l'aise, il lui demanda ce qu'il y avait.

- Rien...

-Vous avez réussit à prendre le collier...?

- C'est lui qui s'est accroché à moi... répliqua Harry.

- Vous avez vu quelque chose quand Il vous a choisit ?

- Non... mentit il. Bon, je dois y aller...

Il partit de la boutique, sentant le regard brûlant de la jeune fill dans son dos.

Fin du Flash Back

Harrys'engouffra dans la salle dès que la porte apparutet remit la carte là oùMia l'avait trouvée. Il resta là un moment à regarder les livres de la salle. Il y avait beaucoup de livres anciens ici... Il se concentra un instant et pensa à une grande salle de duel. Aussitôt, la salle apparut.

Sur le mur était disposée de nombreuses épées, katanas, sabres, arc, arbalètes et poignards. Sur des sortes de comptoirs étaient disposés des armes de jet tels que les shurikens ou les kunais. Au milieu, il y avait une grande estrade majestueuse où une dizaine de personnes auraient pu se battre sans se géner. Harry toucha un mur et celui ci, qui semblait pourtant fait de pierre, s'enfonça comme si il s'agissait d'un vulgaire matelas. Il lança un projectile vers une arme, mais celle ci disparut et le livre de défence qu'Harry avait pris comme projectile s'enfonça mollement dans le mur. Des tenues spécifiques à l'escrime, au kendo ou aux autres combats étaient entreposés contre le mur du fond. Harry sourit en attrapant une épée. Les armes avaient l'air de bonne qualité... Il fit quelques mouvements fluides avec puis la reposa.

Un toussotement le sortit hors de ses pensées.

- Jolie salle...

Harry se retourna et se retrouva avec ce qu'il avait considérait comme autrefois son oncle.

- Oh, bonjour Mr...?

-Remus Lupin. dit il en lui tendant la main qu'Harry serra sans rien montrer de son dégoût.

-L'infirmière m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous... dit il en pensant exactement le contraire de ce que lui avait dit Pomfresh.

Comment lui pourrait-il penser du bien du lycantrope ?

- Le compliment est retourné. J'ai appris vos exploit. Vous avez sauvé un village à vous tout seul...

- Il y avait des aurors et mes amis. Je n'ai fait que me battre comme les autres...

- Vous avez tenu tête à Voldemort et ce n'est pas tout le monde qui l'aurait fait... reprit Lupin avec une pointe de... tristesse (?) dans la voix. Alors, reprit-il plus fort, cette salle vous plaît ?

- Oui, Mia l'a trouvé par hazard et elle m'a de suite dit où elle se trouvait. Vous y venez pour quoi vous ?

- Je n'ai pas acheté de parchemin, et je suis venu en trouver ici...

Lupin lui sourit et Harry lui rendit son sourire en sachant très bien que le loup garou venait de lui mentir. Mia l'avait initié dans l'art de découvrir les mensonges et il savait donc très bien en reconnaitre un... Du parchemin aparut sur une table et Harry put voir la carte du maraudeur aumilieu. Remus l'attrapa en premier puis prit quelques rouleaux en plus. Ainsi c'est pour la carte qu'il est venu... remarqua Harry. Il avait eu de la chance de la remettre sur la table...

Il salua poliement (en apparence du moins) Remus quand il sortit. Il soupira. Heureusement qu'il avait été plutôt rapide... Après cinq minutes d'attente, Harry sortit à son tour et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Il se jeta sur son lit en songeant qu'il avait quand même de la chance. Normalement, Mia et les jumeaux n'auraient pas pu rester mais ils avaient trouvés chacun un emploi au château pour ne pas laisser Harry seul. Mia aidait madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie et les jumeaux étaient... Profs! Et oui, ils avaient convaincu Macgonagall de les laisser s'occuper d'un cours de duel qui n'était normalement pas prévut au programme. Ainsi, les élèves, toutes classes confondues (même les premières années) avait 4 heures de plus à son emploi du temps. Harry sourit. Sans eux, ils ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait. Il eu un sursaut quand il entendit son réveil sonner. Maudit réveil... Il le fit léviter dans l'intention de le jeter mais s'arrêta. A la place, il le fit venir jusqu'à lui. Il venait tout juste d'être 17h30. Il ferma les yeux un instant.

- Mia, qu'est ce que t'as foutu à mon réveil...! grommela t il.

Il le reposa avec argne sur le bureau. Pourquoi avait elle trafiqué son réveil ? il l'avait réglé pour 18h30, soit juste une demi heure avant le repas avec l'équipe enseignante pour pouvoir se préparer. Pas une heure et demi à l'avance ! Des coups retentirent contre la porte. Certainement Mia. Il allait la tuer... Il se leva et ouvrit la porte de mauvaise humeur et tomba nez à nez avec Mia.

- Salut Harold !

- Mia, pourquoi tu... Hé! j'tai pas donné l'autorisation de rentrer! cria t il en la voyant s'engouffrer sans gène dans le salon.

- Pas grave. je rentre quand même...

Elle posa des habits sur le divan.

- Voilà, comme ça t'as tes habits pour ce soir.

Harry regarda les habits. Gothiques, bien sûr. Il sourit.

- Je savais bien que ça te plairait. T'arrive même plus à mettre les robes sorcières qui sont prévues à Poudlard...

- Je préfère ce genre d'habits... Il allait en lever sa chemise quand il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Mia.

- Quoi ? demanda t elle innocemment. Te gènes pas pour moi tu sais mon grand... J'ai déjà vu ton torse vu les blessures que tu t'es déjà faites...

Harry prit sa baguette toute neuve.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de me souvenir de tous les sorts. Ma langue pourrait accidentellement fourcher et toi te retrouver avec un sort qui te couvrirait de furoncles de la tête aux pieds...

- Tu n'oserais pas me faire ça à moi...

- Je parierais pas trop là-dessus si j'étais toi...

- Ok, je sors...

Elle sortit donc et Harry enleva sa chemise. La porte se réouvrit.

- J'allais oublier...

Elle jeta un petit paquet sur une table.

- Cadeau des jumeaux : tout un lot de nouveaux piercing pour tes oreilles et le trou que tu as à l'arcade sourcillière.

Un petit blanc s'installa.

- Au fait, très beau torse..

- Mia, t'es morte!

Harry commença à lui courir derrière pour l'étriper mais quand elle fut dans le couloir, elle s'arrêta.

- Tu compte vraiment me poursuivre dans tout le château sans chemise ?

Harry s'arrêta et rosit légèrement. Il repartit dans sa chambre avant que MacGo ne passe dans le coin et qu'elle ne fasse une crise cardiaque en voyant celui qui allait être le nouveau prof de DCFM torse nu dans les couloirs en train de poursuivre une fille.

Un fois arrivé, il passa une chemise blanche et se mit un pantalon moulant noir. Il passa ensuite une longue veste en cuir par dessus le tout, accrocha deux-trois chaînes en argent à son pantalon et deux piercings sur la partie supérieure de l'oreille qui étaient reliés par une chaine. Celui placé le plus haut représenté une tête de mort et le deuxième une crois renversée. Enfin, il essaya de coiffer ses cheveux noir de jais aves des mèches rouge sang sans grand succès. Il les laissa donc lâches et changea ses lentilles de contact qui changeaiennt sa vue et lui faisait des yeux bleux foncés à la limite du violet. Quand il eu fini tout ça, il remarqua qu'il lui restait seulement un quart d'heure avant le repas. Il se réallongea donc sur son lit, les deux bras en coix, le regard fixé sur le plafond.

Dans un quart d'heure, il ferait officiellement partit de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Il ne savait pas tout les professeurs qu'il y avait dans le collège et il se demandait si il y en avait beaucoup qu'il ne connaissait pas. En fait... Il réfléchit. il n'y avait que celui de potion qu'il ne connaissait pas... Et celui d'astronomie et Botanique, Madame Sinistra et Chourave étant morte lors de la guerre lors d'une attaque contre Poudlard.

Finalemment, l'heure du repas arriva et il se dirigea d'un pas faussement heureux vers la table des professeurs. Il s'installa à une chaise et attendit que les autres arrivent car seule Granger était là. Il s'installa à une place assez éloignée d'elle mais pas trop loin (il ne fallait pas sommencer à attirer les soupsons directement). Peu à peu, le reste de l'équipe enseignante apparut. MacGonagall, Hagrid, Bins, Malefoy, Flit.. Malefoy ? Harry faillit bondir de sa chaise mais se calma. Qu'est ce que Malefoy faisait ici ? Le ministère était contre lui ! Mais enfin... soupira t il interieurement. Si les autres lui faisaient confiance, il y avait certainement une raison et lui verrait plus tard comment Malefoy se comporterait. Il n'allait pas faire comme ses 'amis' et juger tout le monde d'un seul coup d'oeil... Il ne fit donc rien en priant silencieusement que Mia, Natahël et Mike arrive vite. Il commençait à avoir des suées froide rien qu'en restant à cette table. Il était nerveux et voulait partir immédiatement. Mais comment pourrait-il faire pour les éviter au maximum toute l'année ? Les repas, il pourrait toujours chercher la nourriture dans la cuisine. Bon. Mais le reste ? Il pourrait pas ne pas venir aux réunions de professeurs... Bien que l'envie le démangeait de les planter au beau milieu d'une réunion... Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'éviter les autres.

Il recula prestemment sa main quand celle Neville, le nouveau prof de botanique, la frola. Il eu un petit sourire d'excuse, comme si ce n'était pas voulut.

- Vous êtes nerveux ? demanda gentiment Neville.

- Oui, un peu...

Un peu était un euphémisme. Il était au dessus de la nervosité ! Mais peut-être pas pour les raisons que Neville pensait...

- Oh, ce n'est pas trop grave... reprit le professeur de botanique. Attendez, je vais vous montrer tous les professeurs... Elle, c'est Minerva MacGonagall, la directrice de cette école. Elle y est depuis la mort de l'ancien... ajouta t il tristement.

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Il revoyait encore et toujours Dumbledore tomber de cette tour d'astronomie et le visage dégouté de Rogue.

- A côté, c'est Hermione Weasley. On était dans la même année à Poudlard. C'était la fille la plus intelligente de sa promotion ! Elle était souvent dans le trio d'or comme tout le monde l'appelait. Il était constitué d'elle, de Ron Weasley et... d'Harry Potter.

- Harry Potter ? ne pu s'empêcher de dire Harry. Je crois que j'en ai déjà entendu parler... se rattrapa t il.

- C'est normal... Même si vous êtes ici depuis peu, le scandale a encré toutes les mémoires. Harry était un gars chouette quand il était gamin...

Harry regarda Neville, qui avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, comme essayant de se souvenir de la moindre bribe de souvenirs.

- Vous savez, avant, il n'aurait pas laissé un ami seul dans le besoin. Il aidait tout le temps tout le monde et il se battait contre la plus grande abomination de tous les temps. Il essayait souvent de sourire, de montrer un bon côté du plus loin que je m'en souvienne... Mais à la fin de la sixième année, il a tué les parents de Ron. On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi... Mais il a du en avoir marre d'etre le héros de tous les temps et je comprends qu'il en ai eu marre... Cependant, ça n'excuse pas ce qu'il a fait et si il revenait ici, j'aiderais certainement les autres à le renvoyer à Azkaban...

Harry déglutit et se remit en mode "normal".

- Je vous comprends... Si il a vraiment fait cela sans raisons... Mais à quoi cela l'aurait avancé de tuer ces deux personnes...? Si ce que vous dite est vrai, il les considérait comme sa vraie famille alors qu'il était seul... Je veux dire... Si il avait pété les plombs, il aurait plutot tué des peronnes qui l'énervaient plutot que celles qui le soutenaient...

Neville hocha tristement la tete.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, on ne sait pas pourquoi il l'a fait. Mais ce qui est sur, c'est que c'est lui qui l'a fait. Ron l'a vu faire. Il a été complétement annéanti et ne reve plus que de vengeance... Heureusement, Hermione est là pour lui donner de l'amour et l'empecher de se tuer au travail...

Harry resta silencieux. Mia, Natahel et Mike les rejoignirent et une fois qu'ils furent tous présentés, Harry préféra discuter avec eux plutot que de se meler aux autres. Il sentait que le loup-garou l'observait mais il fit comme si de rien était. Peut-etre qu'il l'avait un peu reconnu grace à l'aura... Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à la cacher comme il le fallait. Mais pour l'instant, son ventre criait famine et c'est donc avec plaisir qu'il retourna à son repas.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout ! A plus pour le nouveau chapitre !

Sword-Inu


	8. Chapter 8

Chalut à tous! Voici le nouveau chpitre de mon histoire, en espérant qu'il vous plaise toujours autant !

Dislaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, à part la trame de l'histoire et les persos inventés qui ne sont donc pas la propriété de JK Rowling.

RARs :

Valiane d'Avalon : Et oui, reprise en douceur pour le moment ! Mais pour le moment... Et pour le collier : ben oui, tu attendras ! Mais je ne compte pas faire durer le mystère 50 chapitres, un ou deux je pense... Donc, bientôt, explications! Sinon, à part ça, bonne lecture !

System : Euh... oui, je suis une fan de Naruto pourquoi ? En attendant, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre

Elie : je sais, je m'en suis rendue compte qu'après, il va falloir que je modifies ! Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer! (Mais ça n'empêchera pas Ryry de garder son look !) Bonne lecture !

Mariel007/Emily : Merci ! Et oui, je compte pas l'abandonner ! Je continues encore et toujours (à écrire, pas à résister aux envahisseurs lol)

Dreydreymeli : Ben pour le collier... Dans un deux voir trois chapitre (je pense, ça dépendra si l'histoire ne suit pas le sans que je veux lui donner et que les persos m'échappet comme d'habitude !) Et Remus... réponse dans ce chapitre ! Et ne dis pas que tu es parano, dans chaque histoire, tout le monde se pose des questions, alors pourquoi pas dans celle-là ? En tout cas, bonne lecture !

Et voilà, vous pouvez maintenant lire ! J'arrête avec mon blabla !

* * *

Harry jeta son réveil après avoir lu l'heure. 7h00, c'était beaucoup trop tôt ! quel était le con qui avait réglé ce pu de réveil. C'était pas possible ! Il se laissa retomber en grognant. Il allait se rendormir quand l'information remonta au cerveaux. 7h00... Lundi matin... 1er septembre... Rentrée... La rentrée! Il l'avait complètement oubliée !  
Il bondit de son lit et passa en coup de vent devant le réveil au sol qui indiquait 7h30. Il allait être en retard !  
Il prit une douche rapide et sortit pour s'habiller en vitesse. Bien sûr, il ne prit pas l'uniforme de Poudlard. Qui aurait envie de le porter ? Sincèrement, il plaignait ses élèves. Ils étaient tous obligés de porter un uniforme horrible. Quoi que... songea t il en se regardant dans la grande glace. Beaucoup de gens diraient que c'était lui qui avait une apparence horrible... Il avait mit un pantalons vert sombre et une chemise blanche. Ses longs cheveux encore un peu mouillés étaient lâches. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se faire une couette. Il n'avait même pas prit le temps de changer ses piercings.  
Il courut jusqu'à la cuisine, préférant aller là-bas plutôt que d'aller jusqu'à la grande salle. Il croisa Dobby qui se précipita vers lui. 

- Monsieur veut un quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner ?

- Une grande tasse de café très serré ! demanda t il.

- Tout de suite monsieur !

Dobby partit et réapparut. Harry but d'une traite la café que l'elfe lui tendit. Il en avait bien besoin ! Très besoin... Dobby sembla hésiter et Harry soupira.

- Qu'y a t il ?

- Monsieur va être en retard pour son premier cours...

- Et meeeeeeeerde ! Merci pour le café ! cria t il en courant de nouveau.

Avec un dérapage contrôlé, Harry arriva devant sa salle de cours pile à l'heure. Il reprit sa respiration et intima l'ordre d'entrer à ses élèves. Il posa son livre sur la table avec un 'boum' sonore.

- Bien. Je suis Harold Davies, votre nouveau prof de défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Je vois... murmura t il pour lui même. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que vous avez vu ces cinq dernières années ?

Un Serpentard sourit et prit la parole.

- Rien.

- Rien ?

- Ben...

Le Serpentard compta sur ses doigts

- Avec l'auror qui ne sait pas structurer un cours ?Rien. Avec le demeuré qui sait pas se défendre ? rien. Avec Rogue ? A être sadique. Avec le crapaud ? Rien.

Des rires fusèrent dans la salle. Un garçon de Gryffondor se leva.

- L'auror nous a montré plusieurs sorts ! se récria t il.

- Ah ouais ? C'est vrai... J'oubliais qu'il ne faisait cours qu'aux Gryffys... Nous, les Serpentards, nous étions mis dans un coin ! reprit l'élève de Serpentard.

- Vous preniez notre défense quand y avait Rogue peut être ?

- STOP! cria Harry, ramenant le calme. Je ne posais cette question qu'à titre indicatif. Donc, si j'ai bien compris, cette année, on va devoir tout reprendre à zéro. je vais donc devoir faire le boulot des 5 années en 1...

- On a quand même les bases... fit timidement remarquer une Gryffondor.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Et de plus, je vous rappelle que vous devez passer vos buses à la fin de l'année.

Bien que le ton employé par Harry n'était pas particulièrement fort, elle sembla aux élèves comme si il avait crié. En effet, les bases c'était bien peu comme préparation aux buses. Surtout que certains voulaient être aurors...

- Ce n'est pas avec des "bases" qu'on s'en sort dans la vie... prononça t il tout en songeant à la fille qui était morte lors de l'attaque du village.

Il secoua la tête.

- Bon, je vais faire l'appel. Vous répondrez à votre nom.

Il commença à faire l'appel, tout en levant la tête pour essayer de mémoriser les visages.

- Jack Enselm.

- Présent !

Harry reconnut l'élève qui avait défendu l'auror, alias Ron. Plutôt grand, un sourire qui semblait éternel collé sur les lèvres, des cheveux blonds mi longs et des yeux bleus... Il était plutôt facile à reconnaître.

Il reprit tout en continuant d'observer les nouvelles têtes.

- Julie Scott ?

- Ici...

Le jeune fille leva timidement la main. Harry remarqua qu'elle s'était mise à un bureau, seule, au fond de la classe. Elle était par excellence la fille passe partout. Elle était brune, les yeux marrons, un uniforme en règle. Ni grande ni petite. Ni grosse ni maigre. Banale. Il se surprit à se demander ce qu'elle faisait seule dans la classe. Normalement, en cinquième année, on était intégrés... même les pestes étaient en groupe !

- Ryuu Malefoy...

Harry releva la tête un peu plus précipitamment. Il ignorait que son ancien ennemi avait quelqu'un dans sa famille qui put être son frère ! Mais ce qui était bizarre, c'est qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler...

Mais ce Ryuu avait l'air beaucoup moins aimé dans la classe que son frère l'avait été à Serpentard...  
Harry retourna à son cahier.

- Adam White ?

Un Serpentard, les pieds sur la table, agita négligemment la main. C'était celui qui s'était disputé avec jack Enselm. Ses cheveux châtains lui tombaient sur les épaules et ses yeux étaient marrons chocolat. Il aurait eu l'apparence parfaite du petit élève modèle si un sourire provocateur n'étirait pas ses lèvres.

- Pouvez vous arrêter de vous balancer sur cette chaise ? demanda Harry poliment.

- Sinon ? sourit le serpentard, tout en continuant de se balancer.

Harry, qui avait sa baguette à la main, fit un léger mouvement du poignet. La chaise trembla. Pour reprendre l'équilibre, Adam se pencha un peu en arrière. Mal lui en prit. Il tomba lourdement en arrière, sous les rires de ses camarades. Il se releva, toujours souriant.

- Génial, enfin un professeur qui a l'idée de faire en sorte qu'il descende de sa chaise! sourit un Gryffondor.

Harry reprit la parole avant que ça ne dégénère. En effet, le Serpentard n'avait pas apprécié d'être ainsi traité.

- Mr Voronwë, je présume ? dit il à l'adresse du Gryffondor, le dernier qui n'avait pas été appelé. Vous ne devriez pas vous moquer des autres ainsi. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer en retour...

L'élève baissa la tête face à son professeur. Celui ci s'assit sur son bureau, nonchalant.

- Bien. Quelqu'un a t il des questions ?

Un Serpentard se leva. Beaucoup le regardèrent et Harry attendit avec patience la question. Vu comment les autres Serpentards se relevaient pour bien le voir parler et à en juger par les grimaces de dégoût des Gryffondors, il devait être le petit prince des Serpentards, comme Drago l'avait été avant lui.

- Oui, moi. Vous êtes enfant de moldu ?

- En quoi cela vous intéresse t il ? demanda t il posément.

- Oh, en rien. c'est juste pour savoir si le cours va être assuré par un sang de bourbe.

Il sourit et se rassit. Des ricanements se firent entendre mais aussi des murmures d'indignations.

- Bravo Mr Dark. Vous venez de vous prendre vos deux premières heures de colles.

Harry mima un applaudissement sarcastique, tout en gardant un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Bien fait, mangemort... ricana une voix.

- Mr Enselm, ne ricanez pas. Vous aussi vous venez de vous prendre vos deux premières heures de colles.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? C'est totalement injuste ! se récria t il.

Le regard d'Harry se durcit.

- Ne parlez pas d'injustice. Vous avez bien traité monsieur Dark de mangemort ?

- Je n'ai fais que dire la vérité !

- Monsieur Dark, relevez vos manches.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dis : "Re.le.vez vos man.ches..."

Akito Dark s'exécuta en grognant. Aucune marque n'était visible sur ses avants bras.

- Mr Enselm, voyez vous quelque chose qui s'approche de près ou de loin à la marque des ténèbres ?

- Non. avoua ce dernier avec hargne. Mais je suis sûr qu'il l'aura dès sa sortie de Poudlard !

- Il est probable que Voldemort (frissonnement dans la classe) marque l'un d'entre vous plus tard. En attendant, Mr Dark est un élève de ma classe qui a insulté son professeur. Vous, vous avez accusé gravement un camarade sans preuve. C'est tout aussi grave pour moi. Vous aurez donc chacun deux heures de colle. Est ce clair ?

Aucun ne lui répondirent.

- Est ce clair ! répéta t il dangereusement.

- oui Mr... finirent ils par acquiescer.

- Bien. Et pour en revenir à la question de Mr Dark, mes deux parents étaient sorciers. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'approuve les idéologies de Voldemort.

Un frisson parcourut la classe pour la deuxième fois du cours. Harry passa une main sur son visage.

- Laissez moi deviner : vous n'osez pas prononcer le nom de Voldemort ?

Personne ne répondit.

- Bien...

Il griffonna un petit mot dans son carnet

- voilà un nouvel objectif pour la fin de l'année : chacun devra être capable de prononcer le nom de Voldemort sans frissonner. A chaque début de cours, vous devrez essayer de le dire.

Quoi? fut à peu près la réponse en résumé du résultat de l'annonce. Il y eu aussi quelques "il est fou" ou "complètement malade" mais Harry ne releva pas.

- Vous avez bien entendu. Il est hors de question que ma classe ne puisse pas prononcer son nom...

- Vous n'avez pas peur ? demanda une petite voix.

- Je vous mentirais en vous disant que je n'ai jamais peur. Je ne suis pas un surhomme. Comme tout le monde, j'ai mes peurs. Mais pas vraiment de prononcer le nom de Voldemort. Ce n'est, après tout, qu'un psychopathe...

- Alors de quoi avez vous peur ? demanda Dark en souriant.

- Vous savez garder un secret ? demanda doucement harry.

- bien sûr ! répondit Dark en se redressant.

- Très bien. Moi aussi...

Harry aurait bien voulut avoir un appareil photo pour garder en souvenir l'image de la tête que faisait son élève à ce moment. Ca en aurait vraiment valu le coup ! Cependant, Harry ne laissa paraître aucun sourire sur son visage.

- Non, sincèrement, de quoi vous avez peur ? demanda Adam. Des araignées ? Des serpents ? Des vampires ? des lycans ? Des zombis?

- Je ne vais pas vous dire ma peur quand même ! lâcha Harry. Mais sachez juste que rien de ce que vous avez cité ne fait partie de mes peurs. Quoi que me retrouver seul face à un loup garou déchaîné ou un vampire qui voudrait boire mon sang ou encore une araignée géante ne me ferait pas extrêmement plaisir... Disons que ce n'est pas mes seules ambitions dans la vie... D'autres questions ? autres que sur mes peurs ?

- Vous avez une petite copine ?

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il tandis que des gloussements se faisaient entendre.

- Un petite amie ? Une fiancée ? Une femme ?

Dire qu'Harry était déstabilisé par la question était un euphémisme. De toutes les questions auxquelles il s'était préparées, il n'avait pas prévue celle-là...

- Euh... Non...

les gloussements reprirent de plus belles et Harry reprit la parole pour cacher sa gène après s'être raclé la gorge.

- Hum... d'autres questions ? En rapport à mon enseignement ?

Aucune main ne se leva.

- Bien. Nous avons trois heures de DCFM par semaine. Quand nous n'auront qu'une heure, le cours sera de la théorie. Quand nous aurons deux heures, reprit-il plus fort pour couvrir les bruits de protestation, nous ferons uniquement de la pratique. Ca vous va ?

Les élèves acquiescèrent.

- Ah, une chose : j'ai été mis au courant de la stupide guéguerre Gryffondors-Serpentards. Dans ce cours, elle devra cesser. je ne vous demande pas d'être amis -pour la plupart d'entre vous ce serait impossible...- Non. Par contre, il est interdit de se servir de ce cours pour régler vos comptes. Et je vous suggère d'en faire de même lors de vos cours de duels. sinon, vous pourriez avoir des surprises de la part de vos professeurs...

La sonnerie retentit, mettant fin au cours. Jack Enselm et Akito Dark vinrent le voir à propos des heures de colle. Il leur donna rendez vous à des heures différentes dans la salle de classe. Il avait évité les mêmes heures pour ne pas assister à une guerre Gryffondors Serpentards. Après avoir eu ce qu'ils méritaient, les deux élèves partirent, non sans se jeter des regards assassins.

- Professeur Davies ? demanda une voix féminine.

- Oui ?

Il se retourna et regarda la jeune fille qui se trouvait face à lui. Elle était grande et pâle. Ses yeux avaient chacun des couleurs différentes : l'un était bleu sombre, l'autre violet.

- Je suis Mina Namida. Ma sœur tenait à ce que je vous donne ceci...

Elle lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin scellé à la cire noire. Il regarda le sceau et fut surpris de découvrir le même motif que son collier. Mais quand il releva la tête, son élève avait disparue. Avec un soupir, il rangea la lettre dans le premier tiroir de son bureau et fit rentrer les Pouffsouffles et Serdaigles de troisièmes années qui attendaient derrière la porte. Il lirait cette lettre le soir au calme.

* * *

Mia posa sa tête sur le bureau. Elle n'avait rien à faire, ce qui était normal, étant donné que ce n'était que le premier jour de la rentrée. Mais alors, qu'est ce qu'elle se faisait chier ! Au moins si elle avait le droit de sortir ! Elle aimerait bien explorer la forêt, elle avait l'air magnifique... Mia soupira. A la place, elle était confinée dans cet espace blanc qui puait le médicament. Mais qu'avait t elle donc fait pour mériter cela ? 

Elle s'étira en baillant et se leva pour marcher. Dieu que c'était pénible de rester immobile ! Elle regarda l'heure. Ca ne faisait qu'une demi-heure qu'elle était ici ! Elle continua à faire les cents pas.

- Par Merlin, cessez de vous agiter ainsi, vous me donnez le tournis ! tonna l'infirmière.

- Désolée...

Mia se rassit... pour se relever cinq minutes plus tard. L'infirmière poussa un soupir d'exaspération que Mia fit mine d'ignorer. Pour elle, s'était tout bonnement impossible de rester en place !

- Bon, sortez d'ici ! finit par lâcher madame Pomfresh, énervée. Ce n'est que le premier jour, je n'aurais donc pas besoin de votre aide !

- C'est vrai ? Génial !

Mia courut vers la porte plus qu'elle n'y marcha. Elle était enfin libre ! Mais n'empêche, Harry devrait lui en rendre des services avec tout ce qu'elle faisait pour ne pas le laisser tomber et rester avec lui... Parce que rester dans un endroit blanc, qui puait le médicament et où elle devait rester immobile, ce n'était pas son truc... Mais alors pas du tout !

Elle ignora le regard des élèves qui se demandaient ce qu'elle faisait là. Après tout, elle n'était pas allée au dîner avec les professeurs pour se dévoiler à tous les élèves... Elle n'avait été juste que pour le repas où Harry avait eu besoin d'aide. Elle soupira en se rappelant le regard de détresse qu'il avait réussit à cacher pour les autres. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle avait envie de la gifler et de le serrer dans ses bras. C'était contradictoire, d'accord. Mais elle voulait le gifler pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait plus besoin des autres. mais elle avait aussi envie de le serer dans ses bras car elle voulait lui montrer qu'il avait désormais des amis sur qui compter. Elle, Natahël, Mike... Maintenant, ils étaient sa famille, et ils pouvaient tous compter les uns sur les autres.

Mia entendit des bruits derrière une porte et, la curiosité l'emportant, elle se cacha derrière.

- Lupin... Tu dois te faire à cette idée, ce n'était pas lui !

- Mais je suis pourtant sûr !

- La carte t'a montré le contraire... Et tu as vérifié une centaine de fois qu'elle n'avait pas été trafiquée !

- je sais... Mais à l'aura, j'ai cru...

- Son aura ? Tu l'as dit toi moi-même en la ressentant récemment que ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Je ne veux pas être méchant avec toi ou briser tes espoirs, mais tu ne le reverras pas!

Mia entendit l'un des deux se rasseoir.

- Tu dois me trouver ridicule Drago...

- Pas tant que ça. Après tout, tu veux vraiment le retrouver. Mais il faut que tu te fasse une raison. Il est partit et il ne reviendra pas... Et puis...

-Chut...

Mia entendit des pas venir vers la porte. Elle prit aussitôt la poudre d'escampette. Elle ne vit pas Remus se demander qui était là. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait envie de découvrir de qui ils parlaient. Même si elle avait une idée de _qui spécialement_...

* * *

Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût! 

kiss

Sword-Inu


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous !

Je tape ce message de l'ordi portable de mon père (que je suis pas censée utiliser nyark !) pour vous dire que l'ordi de la maison a planté et que c'est pour ça que je vous ai pas mis la suite de mes histoires... (finalement, c'est pratique quand mon père est à la sieste lol !) Par contre, j'ai pas le temps de mettre un nouveau chapitre car le temps que je le tape, mon père sera debout ddepuis belle lurette et j'aurais pas le droit de m'approcher d'un ordi à moins de cinquante mètres ! Déjà que je ne suis pas censée en toucher un avant Noël... Donc mon ordi est en réparation. Désolée que ça mette autant de temps mais mon père a préféré que ce soit un ami de la famille qui le répare plutôt qu'un type qui fait ce boulot toute la journée donc... L'ami en question a mis un mois à venir le chercher ! Ggrrrrrrr... M'enfin bref, tout ça pour vous dire que je ne vous oubllies pas et que les prochains chapitres arriveront dèsque j'aurais mon cher petit ordi !

Encore pardon de la durée d'attente pour les suites de mes histoires...

Swor-Inu


	10. Chapter 10

Salut !!!!!!!!

Me revoilà, avec un peu (beaucoup désolée...) de retard... Mais bon, l'important, c'est que je sois de retour non ? Et maintenant les RARs !!!!!!!

Valiane d'Avalon : oui, y en a qui vont en baver !!! Beaucoup même... Quand à Moony... Bien sûr qu'Harry va cacher son aura ! il est pas si stupide (bien que parfois on se demande xD ) Quand à Drago... Petite apparition dans ce chapitre !!!

Sined : Merci ! Et voilà la suite...! Avec du retard, désolée...

Zaïka : Merci beaucoup !! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours !!

mariel007/Emily : Merci !!

Ayane : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, voilà la suite !!

Mordoc : moi aussi j'adore le style d'Harry et ses amis ! Désolée de t'avoir fait tenir aussi longtemps pour le suspens... Mais bon, y a la suite non ? Mieux vauttard que jamais !! Quand au collier... Si, y a un raprochement mais tu te doutes que je dirais rien sur l'intrigue à l'avance ;-) Quand à Harry et Mia... Je sais pas si y a quelque chose entre eux ! xD si, bien sûr je sais mais je dirais rien !!

Elie : Voilà la suite !!

Grande Troll : Je sais, je sais, tu me diras certainement qu'il était peut être temps mais... Voilà la suite !!

Dreydreymeli : Je sais que c'est pas gentil mais je comptais mettre a suite avant... Mais j'ai pô pu TT En tout cas, la voilà !!

Lady Shadow Cassandra : Merci et voilà la suite !!

Lunicorne : Nan, ils trouverontpas de si tôt sinon ce serait pas marrant ;-) !!

Raziel : Nan, je vous oublies pas...! J'oublies jamais ceux qui lisent mes histoires !! Désolée pour le retard !

* * *

Harry soupira en regardant par la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas envie de se bouger. Il devait donner cours dans moins d'un quart d'heure. Et pourtant il ne pouvait se décider à aller en cours. il avait une grosse flemme doublé d'une grosse migraine. Voldemort avait encore fait des siennes... Il posa une main galcée sur l'endroit où devrait être sa cicatrice. Ca lui faisait bizarre de ne pas la voir et encore plus de ne pas la ressentir vu qu'il l'avait dissimulée grâce à un sort. Mais bon, il lui fallait bien ça pour ne pas être reconnu... En plus, de garder continuellement son aura cachée. Depuis, le loup garou avait cessé de le regarder d'un oeil suspicieux...

Il se rapella soudainement qu'il n'avait toujours pas lu la lettre de son élève, Mina Namida. Enfin, de sa soeur...

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait reposé la lettre après l'avoir reprise dans son bureau. le cachet noir n'avait toujours pas été brisé. Il décachetta l'enveloppe et observa l'écriture. C'était une écriture courbe, bien tracée de couleur mauve sombre. Elle semblait avoir été écrite en hâte. 

_Cher Mr Davies... Ou qui que vous soyez... _

_Voilà un moment que vous detenez le collier cher à deux peuples. Et si vous avez la capacité de faire suivre des cours à vos élèves, j'en déduis donc que vous n'avez pas été brûlé par le dit collier. Il est donc de mon devoir, en tant que chef de mon clan, de vous convier à une réunion qui vous concerne en premier plan et qui aura lieu dans peu de temps. Votre absence serait une profonde offence pour mon peuple et celui de mon ennemi naturel. Ainsi, je vous conseillerais, à moins que vous n'ayez envie de vous créer d'autres ennemis, de bien venir. Bien sûr, s'il y avait un grave problème, vous seriez excusé. Mais je dois vous prévenir... Seul la mort ou le coma seront considérés comme grave problème.  
Je me vois quand même dans l'obligation de vous mettre en garde et de vous conseiller pour votre venue : évitez de venir avec une quelconque arme en dehors de votre baguette magique ou de venir le cou à découvert. Il serait bête que vous attrapiez un rhume en venant à mon château... Evitez aussi tout ce qui est en argent. Ma demi-soeur, qui est actuellement l'une de vos élève, vous emmenera jusque là où je l'aurais souhaité la veille de l'invitation, afin que votre escorte puisse faire son travail.  
Vous me voyez navrée de ne pas vous en dire plus par cette présente missive, mais en tant que chef de clan, j'ai des obligations qui me poussent à terminer cette lettre au plus vite._

_En esperant que vous ne pensiez pas à offencer deux peuples,_

_Aélia Minoru._

_PS : Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de vous habiller en tenue de bal ou en beaux habits si vous ne voulez pas vous distinguer de la foule qu'il y aura..._

Harry grimaça. De bon matin, il lisait une lettre très peu engageante. D'abord, la personne avait apparament des soupsons quand à son identité. Ensuite, il y avait des menaces à l'intérieur de la lettre. Bien tournées, certes. Mais il n'aimait pas ça. Et puis, de quels peuples parlait elle ? Il n'en savait rien.  
Il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et il vit Mike

- Hé, vieux, ton cours n'a pas commencé ?

Harry regarda son réveil au sol, conséquence de sa sonnerie plus que désagréable. Mike avait raison...

- J'espère que tu as un truc pour remonter le temps parce que la vieille aime déjà pas ton look et ne t'as engagé qu'à cause de tes qualifications... Alors un retard... sourit il.

- J'ai pas un retourneur de temps si c'est ce que tu veux dire...

- Au fait... Pourquoi tu reste à discuter plutôt que de courir ?

- Mike... Je t'étriperais à mon retour, là je n'ai pas le temps...!

- Sage décision petit frère !

Mais Harry ne l'entendit pas, trop occupé à courir pour ne pas arriver trop en retard. Il arriva devant sa salle de cours et dit à ses élèves de rentrer. Après cela, il ferma la porte.Et le lendemain, il devrait s'occuper des heures de colle de ses deux élèves de cinquième année. Mais en attendant, il devrait faire faceà une bande de gamin de première année, Serpentard-Gryffondors, qui, même si ils ne se connaissaient pas encore , se détestaient déjà... Et avec un soupir, le cours débuta.

* * *

Un gamin arriva à l'infirmerie, une blessure au visage. Madame Pomfresh voulut lui passer un onguent mais le petit de première année commença à courir. Il ne voulait pas l'onguent qui piquait. Madame Pomfresh essaya de le rattraper mais, il fallait bien l'avouer, elle n'était plus toute jeune. L'enfant vit avec soulagement la porte et l'ouvrit. Un rayonnement lumineux sembla s'en échapper. Un sourire se dessina, reflétant tout l'espoir qu'il avait. Mais le Démon se mit au travers de son chemin et le fit tomber. Il s'étala et sa blessure cogna contre le sol dur. 

- Aie ! Mais elle est folle !!!

- Sale morveux ! Le respect envers ses aînés tu connais ?!?

- Miss Mia !!!!! Comment osez vous faire ça envers un patient qui a besoin de soin ???

- Je vous aide à faire votre job !

La jeune fille ceintura le gosse qui essayait de se débattre.

- Bon, vous lui appliquez cet onguent ou...?

L'infirmière soupira et mis l'onguent sur la plaie du petit qui poussa un petit cri. Mia sourit en voyant la plaie se refermer un peu. Elle eu un ricanement.

- Tu vois, c'était pas si horrible !

- Parlez pour vous.. grogna t il.

Elle eu un petit ricannement puis un petit blanc s'installa. Blanc qui fut cassé par l'élève.

- Vous... Pourriez me lâcher s'il vous plaît ?

- Oh, désolée...

Elle le lâcha et vit une coupure qu'elle lui avait certainement fait. Elle posa sa main dessus eet la plaie se referma.

- Voilà, t'es comme neuf...!

Il la regarda, les yeux écarquillés et tourna son regard vers l'endroit où il y avait eu sa plaie peu de temps avant. Il la regarda à nouveau et elle soupira tandis qu'il la regardait d'un air accusateur.

- Et vous auriez pas pu faire ça plus tôt ?! l'accusa t il.

- Pas pour un sale morveux !! Si tu as fais le con et que tu t'es fais mal, c'est tant pis pour toi ! Mon boulot, c'est de te soigner, peu importe la manière... Alors si t'es assez con pour choisir la manière forte, libre à toi !

L'élève grogna et, finalement, se décida à sortir, toujours en grommelant, pestant contre les grosses sadiques qui avaient un super don et qui préférait martyriser les élèves. La porte se réouvrit et Mia reprit un visage de glace, surtoutt en reconnaissant la personne qui venait d'entrer. Ginny Weasley... Cette dernière s'avança veers l'infirmère, le visage terne et les yeux cernés.

- Il me faudrait une potion de sommeil... Malefoy a réussit à le calmer finalement mais... Il aurait besoin de sommeil après les cauchemars qu'il a fait et surtout après avoir passé une nuit comme ça...

L'infirmière secoua la tête.

- Il prend beaucoup trop de potion de sommeil pour sa santé. Cela va creer une dépendance... je ne dois pas lui en donner une de plus.

- Si il ne dort pas, je crains qu'il ne fasse comme les autres fois et dans ce cas...

Madame Pomfresh soupira et se tourna vers Mia.

- Votre don... Peut il permettre de faire dormir une personne qui en aurait besoin ? Car après tout, c'est le soigner...

- je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas testé... grimaça Mia. Mais je peux toujours essayer... Mais je resterais seule dans la chambre avec le patient. je n'aime pas que des gens viennent m'observer quand je soigne...

- Ginny, je vous la confie... Et Mia, revenez vite. Il y a toujours des règlements de comptes Gryffondor-Serpentard en début d'année et votre aide ne sera pas de refus...

- Oui m'dame... sourit sarcastiquement Mia.

C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle aimait embêter l'infirmière... Sur ces entrefaits, elle suivit la rousse en prenant un bonbon dans l'infirmerie. Le voyage se passa en silence, seulement cassé par les bruits désagréables de sucement de bonbon de la part de Mia, lorsque la jeune gothique remarqua une bague avec une pierre transparente à l'annulaire gauche de Ginny. Elle eu un sourire sarcastique.

- Fiancée ?

La rousse acquiessa, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèves.

- Oui. Seamus est vraiment un homme très gentil...

- Il faut faire attention. On sait jamais sur qui on tombe. On peut croire que l'homme que l'on aime est le plus gentil de la planète et se rendre compte que ce n'est qu'un connard, qui peut vous battre ou etre un assassin...

Le sourire de Mia s'aggrandit en sentant la rousse se tendre et en la voyant s'arreter, elle se stoppa pour lui jeter un regard faussement anxieux.

- J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Non, non. C'est bon, c'est moi qui...

La fiancée, ex petite amie de Harry, sourit.

- Ah, on y est. C'est la chambre de Remus. Je vais vous laisser alors...

- Merci...

La gothique rentra et grimaça en voyant l'intérieur de la pièce.Des feuilles et des coupures de journaux trainaient partout sur le bureau. Elle vit une photo d'un garçon et remarqua une fine cicatrice. C'était Harry... Harry avant qu'il ne change d'apparence... Elle sursauta en entendant un raclement de gorge.

- Que puis je faire pour vous Miss...?

- Eagle. Mia Eagle. L'infirmière m'a dit de passer ici pour vous voir... Vous êtes Remus Lupin ?

Elle termina sa phrase en croquant le bonbon. Ca la rendait nerveuse de rester avec une personne qui avait trahi Harry. Cependant elle se força à sourire.

- Oui. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi l'infirmière vous a envoyée. je n'ai nullement besoin de soin.

- Il paraitrait que vous auriez besoin de sommeil et je dois vous endormir ou je ne sais quoi pour que vous vous reposiez. Une potion vous aurez rendu dépendant.

L'homme eu un geste d'énervement.

- J'ai d'autres choses à faire que dormir. Des choses beaucoup plus importantes. Alors je suis désolé si je vous parais discourtois mais...

- Si vous étiez désolé, vous ne seriez pas discourtois parce que si vous êtes désolé avant, c'est que vous n'avez pas envie d'être discourtois. Or si vous l'êtes c'est que vous en avez envie.

- Bon. Alors je reprends. J'ai des choses importantes à faire. Je ne peux malheureusement pas dormir pour le moment mais dès que j'aurais un peu de temps... Je vous promets de le faire.

- Vous avez passé une sale nuit vous.

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos soins.

- Tant pis, je ne me ferais pas prier pour garder mon énergie pour moi.

Elle commença à regarder la salle.

- Vous pourriez faire du rangement. Il ya pleins de choses qui trainent à terre ou sur votre bureau.

Elle voulu toucher la photo de Harry pour la remetttre droite mais il lui attrapa durement le poignet.

- Ne touchez pas à ça... siffla t il.

- Qui est ce ? demanda t elle, sans pour autant faire un geste pour retirer sa main.

- Vous ne le connaissez pas ? demanda t il, surpris.

- Je viens d'un coin paumé de France et les journaux, y a trop de mots dedans pour que j'ai envie de les lire. Il y a toujours les magouilles des politiques... sourit elle d'un air sarcastique.

Il eu un grognement.

- Vous devriez les lire. Cet enfant est Harry Potter.

- Oh, l'assassin dont j'ai entendu parler...

La prise de l'homme sur son poignet se resserra et il s'appretait à lui dire quelque chose quand un blondinet entra.

- Lupin, y a Macgo qui...

Il s'arrêta en voyant la scène. Son regard se posa sur la photo et il soupira après avoir fermé les yeux un instant.

- Lache la...

Le chatain s'executa, d'apparente mauvaise grace.

- Je vais voir MacGonagal...

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Le blond garda la porte ouverte pour Mia.

- Après vous... sourit il.

- Un galant homme ? se moqua t elle ouvertement.

- Un gars qui ne veut pas qu'une fouineuse reste dans les appartements de son ami...dit il, tout aussi souriant.

Mais une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux fit comprendre à la jeune fille qu'elle devait partir. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit à son tour.

- Merci d'avoir tenu la porte monsieurs le-gars-qui-ne-veut-pas-qu'une-fouineuse-reste-dans-les-apparetements-de-son-ami..., Et pour votre information, je ne suis pas une fouineuse.

- Et moi je m'appele Drago Malefoy... Pas monsieurs le-gars-qui-ne-veut-pas-qu'une-fouineuse-reste-dans-les-apparetements-de-son-ami...

Elle sourit et sortit sans un mot de plus, supportant le regard de l'autre. Elle ne passa pas à l'infirmerie. L'autre pourrait se passer d'elle. Elle pouvait bien aller dans la forêt interdite. Après tout, les règlements s'appliquaient aux élèves, pas à elle...

* * *

Un ronflement sonore se fit entendre dans le petit appartement. Un ronflement suivit par un 'BOUM' sonore. 

- Merde !!!

La jeune femme jura en russe, se releva et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Où elle était ? Elle mit un moment avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était plus en Russie mais dans son appartement d'Angleterre. Elle faillit tomober à cause d'une bouteille de Vodka vide qui alla s'éclater sur le placard en face. Elle ignora les morceaux de verre et mit en marche son répondeur.

"Vous avez trois nouveaux messages..."

Elle vit voler d'un sort du bacon et des oeufs qu'elle commença à faire cuire, écoutant distraitement les messages en Russe.

"Natalia... C'est ton petit copain. Tu sais, celui que tu as laissé de côté au profit de ton dossier de journaliste ? enfin bref... Juste pour te dire que ce n'était pas lapeine de te déranger. J'ai payé des déménageurs sorciers, tu devrais avoir tes affaires dans ton nouveau chez toi sous 48 heures... Pas la peine de revenir les chercher. Sincèrement, t'es une fille sympas. Mais j'en ai marre de voir que tu te ruine la santé tout ça pour combattre une soi disant injustice... Il a été condamné et tu ne pourras rien faire !"

La Russe n'écouta pas la suite du message. Se ruiner la santé, elle ? N'importe quoi... songea t elle en ouvrant son paquet de cigarette. Le deuxième message était de son patron. Elle était virée. Il ne voulait pas plonger avec ses dossiers qui dérangeaient les gens haut placés. Le troisième était des menaces de mort. Elle s'appretait à l'effacer, blasée, quand elle entendit un nom bien connu. Elle se précipita vers le répondeur, oubliant sa baguette magique, pour faire marche arrière. Elle poussa un juron en sentant les bouts de verre de la bouteille de Vodka s'enfoncer dans ses pieds mais ça ne l'arrêta pas.

" Natalia... Il me semblait avoir été clair la dernière fois non?"

_Boris..._jugea t elle à la voix.

"Ton dossier gène de très nombreuses personnes et il serait dommage que tu ai un accident en recherchant des preuves de l'innocence d'Harry Potter... J'espère que tu laissera tomber le dossier..."

- Rêve, connard ! cracha t elle, consciente que son répondeur n'y était pour rien. Elle enregistra le message et le mit dans une pochette, dans un classeur. Puis quand la douleur dans ses pieds devint insupportable elle alla chercher sa baguette pour enlever les bouts de verre et se soigner. Elle devait trouver le moyen de rentrer à Poudlard pour interroger les "proches" d'Harry. Elle devait savoir si il était innocent. Elle, Natalia, ne se lassait jamais de montrer les injustices et de montrer les innocents. Et le cas d'Harry Potter était bien trop étrange, bien classé vite fait, trop même, pour qu'elle puisse l'ignorer...! Elle verrait si il était innocent, et elle le prouverait si tel était le cas ! Et apparemment, ça l'était... songea t elle en repensant au nombre de menaces de mort qu'elle avait reçu...

Elle se releva de la chaise où elle s'était vautré et se dirigea vers la porte, en boitillant un peu, son dossier sous le bras. Elle ne prit pas de manteau, ce qui fait qu'elle resta en tee shirt et en pantalon large. heureusement qu'elle avait prit une doouche en rentrant ! Bon, elle n'était pas coiffée et elle avait de gros épis partout mais le physique elle s'en fichait. Elle avait des choses plus importantes à faire...

Elle sourit. Elle allait faire bouger le monde et faire tomber des têtes ! Direction Poudlard !

* * *

Et voilà !!! Désolée pour le retard !!! 

Sword-Inu


	11. Chapter 11

Salut !!! C'est moi, pour un nouveau chapitre !

Ouf, le bac est passé !!! Je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout réussit mais une chose est sûre : maintenant, je peux écrire !! Mais, avant de vous laisser lire, comme d'habitude, réponses aux reviews !!

Adenoide : Où était Remus au moment du procès ? Bonne question ! Mais je compte pas le dire dans ce chapitre ! Faudra attendre un peu !! Mais je sais pas quand... J'ai pas l'habitude de faires des plans alors j'ai l'histoire dans la tête mais pas chapitre par chapitre (Oui, bon, je suis un peu désordonnée... Et fière de l'être xD)

Aele : De rien ! J'allais pas planté la fic comme ça nan ? Ce serait trop cruel !! Alors pour tes questions : 1) tu sauras plus tard, 2) Ron saute ouvent aux conclusions... Et puis, y avat des "preuves"... Un peu comme Sirius quoi.. Les gens ont tendance à sauter aux conclusions... Et la presse ensuite a grossit les faits donc chacun a pu voir une version déformée de la réalité... C'est triste mais la vie est ainsi : quand les apparences sont contre nous, les gens sont pour la plupart eux aussi contre nous... 3) Tu sauras dans ce chapitre !!

Emma : Quelque chose entre Mia et Harry...? Hum... Jocker !! Je ne réponds pas aux questions sur la suite de l'intrigue lol En tout cas, merci !!

666Naku : Qui est Nathalia ? Encore une bonne question, et encore une fois, faudra lire pour le savoir !! Pareil pour savoir pourquoi Remus n'a pas bougé ses fesses avant, quels sont les deux clans (même si ça paraît assez évident, enfin selon moi !) Et... Enfin une réponse à laquelle je peux répondre : Oui, j'adore les prénoms japonais !! Je trouve aussi que ça fait stylé! Qui est Ryuu ? Pas de réponse pour le moment ! (il apparaît même pas dans ce chapitre lol)

Zaika : VOilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras !!

Grande Troll : VOuiiii, elle est trèèèèèèèèès dépitante.. Mais je l'adore xD Et elle ne s'améliore pas dans ce chapitre...

Shaushka : LA voilà, elle arrive la suite ! Bonne lecture !!

Nymphodora Tonks : Merci ! VOilà la suite !!

* * *

Harry bailla et posa les pieds sur son bureau, passant négligemment une main dans ses cheveux. Dans une minutes, son élève serait en retard... Trente secondes... Mais tandis qu'il regardait les dernières secondes s'envoler, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Akito Dark, droit et fier. Harry sourit. 

- Ponctuel.

L'élève ignora la remarque.

- Que dois-je faire, _professeur_ ?

Le sourire d'Harry 'élargit en entendant la remarque railleuse de son élève. Apparemment, ce dernier ne le considérait aps comme un professeur... Tant pis pour lui... Harry _était_ son professeur, qu'il le veuille ou non... Il se releva.

- Hum... Voyons voir... Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir vous faire faire ?

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment fait pour la punition de son élève. Donc... Il l'avait traité de sang de bourbe non ? Quoi de plus humiliant pour quelqu'un qui aimait se vanter de sa magie que de lui faire accomplir quelque chose qui irait vite avec la magie... _sans magie_ ? Il se releva.

- Venez avec moi...

Il ouvrit la porte et le conduisit jusqu'à la salle des trophées.

-Que de beaux trophés ne trouvez vous pas ? Ils sont beau et reflètent la gloire des jours passés. Mais il serait... ennuyeux... Que les jours de gloire passés ne prennent la poussière non ?

L'élève le regarda, comme si Harry était un cracmoll pour ne pas savoir lancer un sort de nettoyage, c'est à dire avec tout le mépris qu'il était possible à l'élève de l'exprimer. Mais quand il leva sa baguette pour lancer un sort de nettoyage, son professeur lui attrapa sa baguette d'un geste rapide.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîte ?? s'exclama Akito.

- Mr Dark... Lancer un simple sort est beaucoup trop facile. Vous nettoierez donc tout cela, sans magie.

L'élève blêmit.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Harry arqua un sourcil.

- Ah bon ? il me semblait pourtant qu'il n'y avait rein marqué de contraire au réglement des professeurs pour les punitions... se moqua t il.

- Mon père...

- Votre père pourrait être Dieu ou le Diable en personne que je ne changerais pas de punition. Si c'est parce que vous craignez qu'un gryffondor vous trouve ainsi, sans magie, et vous attaque, soyez rassuré. Je resterais jusqu'à la fin de vos deux heures. Vous pouvez commencer... lança t il en lui tendant un torchon pour la poussière.

- Je ne ferez pas ces deux heures de colle humiliante !

- Vous avez le choix. Soit vous ne les faite pas... Et dans ce cas, vous en aurez deux de plus, que vous ne voudrez pas faire, ainsi de suite jusqu'à votre passage en conseil de discipline et votre renvoi... Soit vous les faîtes et on en parle plus. Vous avez le choix. Alors ? demanda t il en lui montrant le torchon.

De mauvaise grâce, l'élève prit le torchon honni et commença à nettoyer. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas l'habitude de nettoyer sans magie et il galérait. Ce fut donc avec un soulagement immense qu'il fut heureux d'apprendre que les deux heures venaient de se terminer. Il rendit le chiffon à son professeur.

- J'espère que vous saurez mieux tenir votre langue pendant mes cours. Après tout, vous n'avez nettoyé qu'une infime partie de la salle. Et vous pourrez toujours revenir nettoyer le reste si l'envie vous en prend... Vous savez ce qu'il faudra dire si vous voulez le faire... se moqua Harry.

- Oui M'sieur... grogna Akito.

- Bien... Vous pouvez y aller...

L'élève ne se fit pas prier et partit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait après avoir récupéré sa baguette. Il trouverait le moyen de se venger de ce professeur...

* * *

Jack s'étira et regarda ses compagnons de la salle de Gryffondor. Il se leva et se mit debout sur la table tandis que les autres faisaient un cercle autour de lui. 

- Mes chers amis, aujourd'hui est un jour grave. Je vais me rendre à mes deux premières heures de colles pour avoir osé dire la vérité.

Il y eu quelques rires et quelques sourires compatissants.

- Néanmoins, je voudrais demander à chacun d'entre vous d'être vigilant. Si jamais je ne réapparaissait pas, je vous demanderez d'essayer de retrouver mon corps et de l'envoyer à ma famille. Ma pauvre mère aurait le coeur brisé en ne sachant pas ce qu'il est advenu de son fils...

Il y eu encore plus de rire et il sourit en secouant sa tête, faisant tomber ses cheveux blonds devant ses yeux.

- Non, sincèrement... Je ne méritais pas cette punition, vous êtes d'accord avec moi ? Deux heures de retenue pour avoir dit la vérité !

Il y eu des hochements de tête affirmatifs. Il était connu qu'Akito Dark finirait mangemort, tout comme son père.

- Le courage est la vertue la plus grande dans cette maison, c'est pour cela que sans trembler, j'irais au devant de ma peine ! Mais n'oubliez pas le serment que nous avons fait, chers cinquième années de Gryffondor... Nous trouverons ce qui ne va pas chez les professeurs de Défence contre les Forces du Mal et je vais essayer d'en apprendre plus sur lui ! Mon fidèle associé ici présent, Wilhelm Voronwë, se chargera d'essayer de voir les appartements du professeur... Nick, Malorie ! Vous essaierez de récolter des informations auprès des autres professeurs...

- A vos ordres chefs !

- Axelle et Alex...

- Non, c'est Alex et Axelle... pouffèrent les jumelles.

Jack se reprit en faisant un sourire charmeur.

- Excusez moi mes belles demoiselles...

Elles gloussèrent et Axelle eu un sourire malicieux.

- Qu'attends tu de nous cette année ?

- Que vous vous renseignez sur les deux jumeaux qui sont profs de duels... Après tout, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre avec le prof de Défence contre les forces du mal alors bon... Ils peuvent pas être normaux non plus !

- Oui chef ! Je prends Mike...

- Et moi Nathanaël ! Sourit sa jumelle.

- Ethan... En tant que casse cou officiel de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et membre honoraire de l'infirmerie, tu chercheras à en savoir plus sur l'aide infirmière !

- Ca roule ! sourit ce dernier. Je commencerais demain. Je trouverais bien le moyen de me casser une jambe au premier entrainement de Quiddich de l'année !

Des éclats de rire saluèrent ces mots et la dicution se termina. Jack alla rejoindre son ami Wilhelm, ignorant la fille qui était restée silencieuse de tout le discours. Julie Scott. Celle ci hésita face à la conduite à adopter face aux décisions des autres puis haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas son problème...

* * *

- Enfin... J'ai cru que vous vous étiez perdu... annonça Harry en regardant l'horloge qui indiquait une demi-heure de retard pour son élève. 

- Veuillez m'excuser, j'avais des choses importantes à faire et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer...

- Vous la verrait certainement passer pour les deux prochaines heures de retenue que vous venez d'avoir Mr Enselm.

- Mais... Pourquoi ??

- Une demi heure de retard en colle est un motif plus que suffisant. En attendant...

Il fit apparaître du parchemin, un plume et des livres.

- Pour votre... remarque déplacée... du dernier cours, vous allez me faire un devoir sur les mangemorts : les façons de les identifier, leurs "idéaux"... Et vous me montrerez en soulignant dans le devoir tout ce qui a pu vous faire penser qu'Akito Dark, votre camarade de classe, était un mangemort... Je le corrigerais et je vous noterez sur ce devoir

- Ce sera... noté ? déglutit Jack.

- Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de donner un devoir si je ne le note pas après...

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en donner du tout en fait..._ Songea Harry avec un petit sourire. Se méprenant sur le sourire -qu'il prenait pour fort sadique- jack baissa la tête, pour cacher sa fureur.

- Bien Monsieur...

Il voulut commencer à partir pour travailler dans la tour de Gryffondor mais Harry l'appela.

- Mr Enselm... Si j'ai fais apparaître des parchemins, une plume et des livres, ce n'est pas pour rien... Les deux heures que vous ferez seront en ma compagnie. Je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un puisse vous aider pour vos recherches à Gryffondor. Vous avez toutes les sources dont vous aurez besoin dans les livres sur le bureau. Je vous souhaite bon courage...

Et, avec un dernier sourire, Harry remit ses pieds sur le bureau, surveillant son élève du coin de l'oeil qui attaquait d'une main hésitante son devoir. Une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une madame Pomfresh en furie qui essayait de se calmer pour ne pas déranger le professeur qui surveillait (encore qu'elle se demandait s'il surveillait vraiment) un élève.

- Mr Davies. Miss Eagle a encore disparue !

- Elle doit être en forêt interdite... répondit le professeur en haussant les épaules. Allez donc chercher les professeurs de duels, ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire et je suis sûr qu'ils seront heureux de vous aider...

- Ils ont disparu eux aussi...!

Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir dérangé ? Ils sont certainement avec Mia et ellene craint donc rien... Mais ele sera touchée que vous vous souciez de sa santé, vraiment... Sourit il.

- Je ne me soucis pas uniquement de ma santé, mais aussi de celle des élèves ! Je pourrais avoirr besoin d'elle et...

Harry se leva et la raccompagna vers la porte.

- si je la vois, je lui dirais. Mais pour l'instant, je suis occupé avec un élève qui est en colle et qui a besoin d'un silence relatif pour son devoir. Sinon, je me verrais dans l'obligation de rallonger son heure de colle pour qu'il puisse finir son devoir et je pense qu'il vous en tiendrez rigueur. Appelez donc Mr Lupin ou quelqu'un du château qui n'a pas d'obligations pour vous aider. En attendant, l'heure de colle de mon élève se termine dans une heure et d'ici là je ne peux rien faire...

Il poussa l'infirmière et lui referma la porte au nez, avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il regagna son bureau, de mauvaise humeur. Il n'aimait aps voir des traîtres et il en voyait sans cesse. Même quand il faisait tout pour ne pas être dérangé ! Mia allait l'entendre, et les jumeaux aussi !!

- C'est définitif... Je _hais_ ce chateau... murmura t il.

Mais son murmure parvint aux oreilles d'un gryffondor qui continua son devoir sans rien dire. Et qui se disait que c'était vraiment _trop aimable_ à son professeur de l'avoir choisit comme excuse pour ne pas aller avec l'infirmière... Quand la punition fut finie, il rendit son devoir et sortit. Son professeur en fit autant. En chemin, il croisa Mina Namida, la serpentarde. Il échangèrenet quelques "amabilités" et il rentra dans sa tour.

* * *

Mina Namida soupira pour la dixième fois en cinq minutes. Qu'est ce que sa soeur foutait ? Elle, elle était venu à Près au lard malgré l'interdiction tout ça pour elle alors sa soeur avait interêt à se bouger !! Enfin, sa soeur... Sa demi soeur... Mina n'était que la batarde de l'ancien chef de clan tandis que sa soeur était l'enfant légitime... Et puis, Mina était à demi humaine, ce qui faisait qu'elle pouvait supporter beaucoup plus le jour que les autres du clan, qui étaient vampires à part entière. 

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et se retourna en entendant du bruit. Elle vit une chauve souris qui apparut en se transforma en belle jeune femme au regard de braise. Mina s'inclina.

- Chère soeur, c'est une joie de vous revoir...

- Arrête, je sais que je suis en retard et que tu as soupiré au moins une dizaine de fois...

Mina se détendit.

- Puis je savoir ce qui t'as mise en retard ? Surtout que ma mission semblait un minimum urgente non ?

- Je sais je sais... Mais il y a eu une attaque et...

Ce fut à se moment là que la fille remarqua une plaie sur le ventre de sa demi soeur. Elle grimaça.

- C'est pas joli...

- Non, en effet.. Mais ça va vite cicatriser. Où en es tu? Tu lui as donné la lettre ?

- Et voilà même une réponse...! sourit Mina. Je ne l'ai pas lu, t'inquiète pas...

- Heureusement, j'en ai marre que tu lise les courriers officiels...

- Simple défaut de famille. Tu faisais la même chose avec père...

Aélia rit et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Un petite ride de contrariété se forma sur le front de la chef de clan.

- Tu lui expliqueras ce qu'est notre peuple et celui des lycans... Et pour sa question, c'est oui.

- Oui à quoi ? demanda curieusement 'élève de Serpentard.

- Oui à sa question. Tu n'avais qu'à lire la lettre...

- Je n'ai aucun droit de la lire ! grogna cette dernière.

- Je sais... Je dois retourner voir le clan. Et toi, retourne étudier ! Ne fait pas honte à ta famille en ayant des notes plus basses que celles des sorciers...!

- J'y vais...

Et, après que lachef du clan des vampires se soit transformée, Mina retourna vers le chateau.

* * *

_Bon... Je suis à Prés au Lard... Il fait nuit... Poudlard n'est pas loin... Maintenant, reste à savoir comment y rentrer de manière à ce que je puisse poser des questions... _

La russe soupira et laissa tomber sa tete en avant, butant contre le comptoir. La femme qui tenait le bar vint la voir.

- Vous avez peut être un peu trop bu...

- Racontez pas n'importe quoi et servez moi un autre whisky pur feu... grogna Nathalia. J'ai le gosier déséché...

- C'est le cinquième que vous me demandez... Vous risquez un coma étilique...

- Non, je tiens trèèèèèèès bien l'alcool...

- Vous dormez sur la table...

- Mais non... Je suis juste désespérée...

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda un homme.

Elle se tourna et le regarda. Il avait l'air bizarre... Tout comme ses deux amis gothiques, dont un lui ressemblaient étrangement... Certainement des jumeaux... A moins qu'elle n'ai vraiment trop bu et qu'elle voit deux personnes au lieu d'une. Ils avaient l'air de sortir d'une forêt, à en juger par les feuilles dans leurs cheveux...

- Vous savez comment une journaliste pourrait rentrer à Poudlard poser des questions pour faire son boulot sans se faire jeter malgré les questions que les autres risques de trouver indiscrètes ? Non, je ne pense pas... Alors je vais continuer à boire à la bouteille. Santé !

Elle avala trois gorgée cul sec et failli s'étouffer quand le garçon répondit qu'il avait peut etre le moyen. elle le reconsidéra.

- Peut être ? ecoutez, j'ai pas d'argent pour payer un renseignement. Mon petit ami m'a plaqué parce que je planchais beaucoup trop sur mon dossier, j'ai mal aux pieds et j'aurais besoin de me soigner, j'ai des huissiers aux trousses à cause de mes dettes, des millions de gens veulent ma peau... Alors si vous attendez quelque chose de moi pour payer votre renseignement, il se trouve que je serez dans l'incapacité de payer... ricana t elle tandis que Rosmerta allait nettoyer les tables du fond. Ah, et demain j'aurais une super gueule de bois donc il est probable que je me souviendrais pas de cette discution pour pouvoir rentrer à Poudlard donc ce serait payer un renseignement pour rien...

- Moi je sais comment... Vous êtes mignone...

La russe rougit et se leva, prête à mettre un coup de poing dans la figure du jeune mais le frère de l'imbécile vint à la rescousse.

- Excusez mon jumeau Nathanaël... Il est très peu diplomate et a un humour assez spécial... Vous voulez rentrer à Poudlard ?

- Oui... lâcha t elle en se rasseyant.

- On peut peut être vous y faire entrer... Mais avant... Sur quoi porte votre dossier...?

- Sur Harry Potter... sourit elle avec arrogance.

Les trois se regardèrent puis demandèrent.

- Innocent ou pas selon vous ?

- Innocent.

- On va essayer de vous trouver un moyen de rentrer...

Mia s'étira et bailla.

- hé, les gars... La vieille va pas être contente si on rentre pas au château rapidement... Et puis Môssieur Davies en aura finit avec ses heures de colle...! On va pouvoir le martyriser... sourit elle.

Nathalia fronça les sourcils.

- Au chateau ? Vous êtes à Poudlard ?

- Ouais, je suis aide infirmmière, et eux, ce sont les profs de duel...

- J'ignorais que Poudlard avez des cours de duel, comme à Dumstrang... s'etonna Nathalia. Enfin bref, c'est pas mes affaires. Je peux savoir comment vous comptez m'introduire à Poudlard ?

- On sait pas encore, sourit Mike, mais on trouvera bien. Mais vous pourrez pas être là en tant que professeur. C'est impossible. Trois professeurs de nouveau dans l'année, une aide infirmière... La vieille peau risque de pas être d'accord et je vois pas de quoi vous pourriez devenir professeur...

- Qui est la vieille peau ?

- Mac Gonagall...

- La directrice...

- Qui nous a embauché... termina Mia. Bon... On va se débrouiller ! Merci de votre confiance !!

- j'ai jamais dis que je vous faisais confiance... sussura la russe.

- On sait...

- Pourtant vous allez accepter notre offre...

- Je n'ai pas trop le choix on dirait... sourit Nathalia.

* * *

Voilà !!! normalement, je poste le chapitre de "une autre vie" demain ou après demain... Et après, j'espère pouvoir faire des sorties régulières !! 

En espérant que ça vous ai plu !

Sword-I nu


	12. Chapter 12

**Trahison**

Salut à tous !!!! Première nouvelle : je vais au rattrapage du bac ! (comment "j'ai pas à en être fière ?" TT) ce qui veut dire que je suis pas sûre de pouvoir mettre la main sur l'ordi pour le chapitre de "une autre vie" pour demain... D'abord parce que je passe l'oral de rattrapage, mais qu'en plus, je dois faire attention à pas me faire choperpar mon père, qui prendrait alors l'ordinateur portable à son boulot pour tous les autres jours, ce qui empêcherait des updat longues, ce que je ne veux absolument pas... Ce qui fait que vous aurez le chapitre dans la semaine, maisje sais pas quand exactement ! J'ai quand même commencé à la taper, et il avance vite, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Maintenant, plus joyeux que mon résultat de bac... LEs RARs !!

Adenoide : On pourrait penser en effet que Harry est un prince des vampires et des lycans, mais il n'en ai rien, bien qu'il ai un grand rôle pour ces deux peuples ! Mais c'était une bonne idée, qui m'a traversé l'esprit !! Quand à mia et Harry, je ne répondrais pas à cette question... Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'on me la pose lol Bonne lecture !

Emma : Et non ! Même pas un petite, toute petite évélation ! Je spoile pas mes histoires !! Et que je dis que je serais régulière, oui, j'essaierais de poster un chapitre par semaine... Si j'ai mon bac, ce sera chose facile sinon... Ca sera plus dur lol En tout cas, merci pour la review ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !!

Nymphodora Tonks : Merci et bonne lecture !!

Rebecca Black : J'espère que tu aimeras toujours, bonne lecture !

Mitelfe : La suite ? Ben... Maintenant xD Bonne lecture !!

666Naku : La voilà, la voilà elle arrive la suite !! lol J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !!

Et merci à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs alertes et/ou leurs favoris, à ceux qui me lisent et qui n'ont pas toujours le temps de me marquer un peit mot (ou qui n'y pensent pas lol)

Et surtout... Bonne lecture à tous !!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Harry regarda le mur en face de lui. Les nuances de bleu pastel et de jaune clair ne s'accordait pas du tout avec le vert kaki et le rouge criad... songea t il. Il se tourna vers ses élèves.

- Bon... Qui a eu l'intelligence d'essayer de me prendre pour cible ?

Bien entendu, personne ne lui répondit. Il soupira. Les élèves de cinquième année, Gryffondors-Serpentard, comme d'habitude... Il n'allait pas avoir la paix avec eux... Il effaça d'un revers de baguette les traces. Au moins, il y avait déjà un élève qu'il ne pouvait pas suspecter... Il était à l'infirmerie, une jambe cassée, selon ses camarades.

- Je vois... Tous en ligne...

Les élèves obéirent.

- Une vieille technique moldue pour reconnaître les coupables... Chacun devra me regarder dans les yeux et dire que ce n'est pas lui...

Il y eu des ricanements mais tous durent s'exécuter. Au bout d'un moment, c'était Adam White qui du passer. Il regarda effrontément le professeur.

- Ce n'est pas moi _monsieur_...

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et il sourit. C'était lui... Adam su qu'il avait deviné, et il sourit lui aussi.

- Vous avez des preuves ? demanda t il négligemment.

- Prior incantato.

La baguette d'Adam s'illumina, pour laisser apparaître le dernier sort qu'Adam avait jeté. Une réplique fantomatique de la peinture sortit de sa baguette.

- Zut.. Découvert... se désola faussement Adam.

- Oui. Tous à vos places...

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et Harry s'assit sur son bureau, comme à son habitude.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez décidé, dans cette classe en tout cas, de faire un concours pour celui qui aura le pllus d'heures de retenue. Mais en tout cas, je n'arrêterais pas d'en donner pour autant... Mr White ? Ce soir, dix neuf heures... Sans faute. Vous irez avec moi en forêt interdite.

* * *

Ryuu Malefoy regarda son camarade de maison sourire à la sentence. c'était bien digne de White.. Faire des conneries, et ne pas s'en faire... Il haissait ce Serpentard. Comment pouvait il agir comme s'il n'y avait pas de conséquences à ses actes ? Tout avait des conséquences ! Il agissait avec tellement d'immaturité... Il n'avait rien à faire à Serpentard. Il avait plus le caractère d'un gryffondor... Pourquoi était il dans cette maison ? Il la déshonorait... Tout comme son frère, Drago Malefoy l'avait fait...  
Pourquoi avait il tourné le dos au maître ? Il aurait du savoir avant de le trahir... Savoir que sa trahison aurait d'autres conséquences que sa propre... Lui, Ryuu Malefoy, qui ,'était pas à Poudlard avant, avait dû revenir en Angleterre, pour laver l'honneur famillial. Et il se retrouvait maintenant dans ce château qu'il haissait plus que tout au monde. Avec le poid de la faute de son frère à porter. Et même si son frère essayait -selon ses dires- de l'aider, il ne voulait pas de son aide. Pas de l'aide d'un traître. De toutes manières, il n'en avait pas besoin. Lui, il était responsable. Et il veillerait à ne pas tourner le dos au maître.  
Il regarda Adam essayait de se dégager de cette situation avec une excuse très bidon mais qui fit rire les Gryffondors, et même quelques Serpentards. Il était aussi pitoyable qu'un clown.Il le détestait. Il attrapa sa plume et grifonna sur son parchemin. Pourquoi alors, s'il le haissait, sentait il quelque chose dans son ventre, comme une pointe de jalousie ? Non... C'était absurde... Il n'était pas jaloux... Pas d'un parfait crétin...

* * *

- Maintenant que cette histoire est réglée... Soupira Harry après avoir perdu un quart d'heure de son cours d'une heure. Nous allons commencer ce que j'avais dit que nous ferions : chacun doit essayer de dire "Voldemort". 

Akito Dark se leva.

- Je crois que je parle au nom de tous... Dire le nom du mage noir n'est pas très prudent... Il n'apprécierait pas... Et personne ici, je pense, n'a envie de mourir de sa main...

- Monsieurs Dark... Vous me donnez quel âge ?

- Pardon ?

- Allez, dites un chiffre...

- Euh... Vingt cinq ans ?

- A peu près... Et... Est ce que je ressemble à un fantôme ?

- Ben... fit remarquer un élève de Gryffondor en souriant.

- Je suis pas si pâle que ça, si ? Et je porte des habits qui ne sont pas gris argenté ! Je ne vole pas dans les airs... Alors, même si j'ai l'air d'un mort vivant, à cause de mon apparence, je ne suis aps non plus un fantôme... Donc, je suis en vie...

- Oui et...?

- Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort... Je suis toujours en vie ?

- Bien sûr ! fit remarquer Jack. Pourquoi voudriez vous mourir si subitement ?

- Je vous retourne la question. Pourquoi pensez vous que vous mourriez juste en prononçant un nom ?

Le silence se fit dans la classe. Un silence géné. Apparemment, les élèves commençaient à se remettre en question.

- Alors, qui commence à prononcer son nom ?

Personne ne leva la main.

- Je donne cinquante points au premier qui dit son nom.

- Voldemort !

Adam s'était levé soudainement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, bien que légèrement tramblottant. Harry tapa dans ses mains.

- Biiiiiien... Cinquantes points pour Serpentard !

- Ouais ! C'est la première fois en cinq ans que je gagne des points !

Il se rassit, tout content. Akito Dark le fusilla du regard mais il ne le remarqua même pas, trop occupé à répéter à voix basse le nom du mage noir. Cependant, personne d'autre ne se leva.

- Personne d'autre ? Oh, je vois... Il n'y a plus de récompense alors plus personne n'essaye ? Alors, pour trente points, qui dit Voldemort ?

Personne ne voulut répondre. Après un long silence, une main au fond de la salle se leva.

- Miss Namida ?

- S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir... Voldemort...

- Déjà quatre vingt points pour Serpentards... Je remarque, avec tristesse, que la maison des lions, sencée être la plus courageuse, n'a pas encore dit le nom de Voldemort... Et après vous traitez les Serpentards de lâches ?

- Je ne vois pas quel honneur et quel courage il y a à dire "Voldemort" !

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! acquiesça Wilhelm Voronwë. "Voldemort" n'es qu'un prénom !

La classe fut parcourut de frissons, comme précédemment, bien que moins fort. Mais personne d'autre n'eu le courage de répéter le nom du mage noir en plus.

- Pour aujourd'hui ça suffira... Ouvrez vos livres à la page trois. Pendant la dernière demi-heure qui nous reste, nous allons voir les différentes sortes de boucliers... Car, avant de savoir attaquer, il faut savoir se défendre... Ce lui qui attaque en laissant des ouvertures peut avoir de grosses difficultés... Même s'il est très fort ! Qui peut me citer les différents boucliers ?

Beaucoup de mains se levèrent, contrairement à précédement et le reste du cours se passa sans problèmes.

* * *

Mia appuya sur la jambe de l'élève qui poussa un cri. 

- Non mais vous êtes malade ? Vous devez me soignez, pas m'achever !

- Je testais juste la dose de pouvoir que je devais utiliser. Je ne compte pas me crever à la tache... Surtout qu'il paraît que tu viens presque tout le temps d'après l'infirmière.

- Et alors ? Vous ne vous cassez jamais rien vous ?

- Hum... Je ne me suis cassé quelque chose qu'une fois dans ma vie... Et j'ai guéri de suite avec mon don.

- Vous avez de la chance...!

- Mmouais...

- Aie !!!

- mais c'est pas vrai ! Même le première année de tout à l'heure faisait moins de bruit ! soupira t elle.

- Vous n'avez qu'à me bailloner... railla t il.

- Bonne idée... Et je vais aussi t'attacher si tu bouges autant !

- Je ne peux pas avoir une potion, comme d'habitude ?

- L'autre est occupée... Alors je te soigne...

- l'autre ? Elle a un nom vous savez...

- Je sais... Et...?

- Vous ne l'aimez pas ?

- Que ce soit son nom, ou celui du rouquin, ou celui de la dirlo, ou encore le tien, je n'ai pas de mémoires pour les prénoms. répondit elle, sarcastique.

- C'est pas compliqué pourtant. Et vous retenez bien le nom de vos amis.

- Peut être parce que ce sont des amis justement. fit elle remarquer, sarcastique. Et que toi t'es un patient, la dirlo ma supérieure, le rouquin un auror quelconque et l'inrfirmière une infirmière parmi tant d'autres.

- Vous êtes carrément associable ! lança t il, complètement sous le choc.

- Et oui...! Et je déteste les gosses qui posent trop de questions et qui se laissent pas soigner. Ceux là, je demande à Mike de les rotir un peu pour mon plaisir personnel... Alors tiens toi tranquille une bonne fois pour toute que je te soigne sale mioche !

- Je m'appele Ethan !

- Ouais, si tu veux sale mioche...

Elle arriva à lui coincer la jambe assez longtemps pour la soigner. Il cria quand les os se ressoudèrent puis son visage se détendit.

-Tiens, j'ai plus mal...

- Normal, t'as plus de fracture...

- Merci Madame...!

- Mademoiselle... Est ce que j'ai la tête à me marier ?

- Euh...

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Dégages maintenant... Tu empêche quelqu'un d'autre d'être soigné...

- bah, je reviendrais vous voir... sourit il. Faut pas que vous soyiez associable...

- la prochaine fois, je te soigne en te faisant souffrir si tu reviens...

Il déglutit et s'en alla.

* * *

- Bienvenue à votre deuxième cours de duel de l'année Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs... Aujourd'hui, nous allons continuer le ninjutsu... Remettez vous en position, de suite ! 

Chacun obéit. Mike et Nathanaël s'approchèrent de deux filles, apparemment des jumelles.

- Vous êtes mal positionnées... Vos jambes doivent être moins rapprochées... Si vous essayez de donner un coup de pied avec cetteposition, vous n'aurez aucun équilibre. Et tout ce que vous réussiriez à faire, c'est tomber sur le dos.

- Merci professeurs... lâchèrent elle en coeur.

Elle se remirent comme il fallait.

- Nous allons refaire les enchaînements de la dernière fois. Prêt ?

Les élèves acquiesèrent puis chacun essaya de se débrouiller pour tout enchaîner.

- Stop, arrêtez tout...

Mike se passa une main sur le visage.

- Combien ont répétés cet enchaînement hier ?

Il y eu deux trois mains levées seulement.

- Je remarque quand même que ce sont les jolies filles qui se sont entraînées... Sourit Nathanaël, avant de se faire frapper par son frère.

Il y eu des gloussemnts de jeunes filles et des regards assassins de garçons. Le cours reprit après que Mike ai sévèrement engueulé les élèves pour leur manque de sérieux et il se termina quand il leurannonça que pour le prochain cour, soit dans quatre jours, ils devraient savoir maitriser parfaitement l'enchainement. Quelques uns grognèrent, tandis que d'autres souriaient à l'idée de devenir fort en combat. Les jumelles s'approchèrent des jumeaux. Axelle sourit à Nathanaël.

- Dites Monsieur... Vous avez une petite copine...?

-Et bien, pas pour l'instant mais... Aouch !!!

Nathanaël se frotta le crâne tandis que son frère reposait le baton de kendo.

- Ca s'appele du détournement de mineur, crétin.

- Pas si ma soeur est d'accord... sourit Alex. Dites, monsieur... Vous ne ressemblez pas beaucoup à votre frère pour des jumeaux... Vous, vous êtes sérieux... Et beaucoup plus séduisant ! Vous auriez des frères de notre âge ?

- Désolé, pas de petits frères... lâcha t il.

- Mais je suis encofre très jeune moi ! lança Nathanaël, charmeur. Aie-euh !!!!!!!!

- Crétin.

- T'es méchant avec moi...!

- N'empêche, vous êtes très fort en duel !!! Où vous avez fait vos études ? J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se battre comme ça !! Sans utiliser de magie... VOus devez être super forts !

- On l'est on l'est... se vanta Nathanaël.

- Mais vous avez apprit tout ça comment ? demanda Axelle, venant au secours de sa soeur.

- On a eu un bon professeur... lâcha Mike.

- C'était qui ? demanda Alex.

- Aie-euh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mike se tourna vers la source du bruit. Nathanaël venait de faire tomber tous batons de kendo et tous les arcs accrochés au mur par Harry.

- J'arrive, boulet...

Les deux filles sourirent.

- Hum... Nous on sort ! On a divination... A plus tard !!!

Les deux sortirent et Nathanaël se débarassa d'un geste de tout ce qui le recouvrait. Mike sourit.

- Et bien...

- Je crois qu'on ne va pas se débarasser toujours aussi facilement de ces fouineuses... sourit Nathanaël.

- Non... Mais le jeu n'en sera que plus amusant...

- Tu as raison cher jumeau... Essayons de voir leurs capacités de déductions les prochaines fois...

* * *

Nick et Malorie se sourirent. Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes ! Ils avaient apprit des choses sur leur professeur de DCFM. Tout d'abord, il venait d'une famille assez aisée, vu qu'il avait pu se payer un précepteur sorcier. Il était enfant unique, avec pour seul compagnon un chien. Jusqu'à trouver des amis qui n'habitaient pas loin de chez lui. Mais ce qui ne collait pas avec leur professeur qui usait tout le temps une baguette, et qui ne semblait pas avoir une si grande puissance magique, était ce qu'il avait accomplit dans ce village moldu... D'après le professeur Weasley, qui le tenait de son mari Auror, le professeur était capable d'utiliser la magie sans baguette... Bien sûr, elle ne leur avait pas dit ça parce qu'ils lui avaient demandé, mais pour leur montrer qu'il n'était pas un mangemort et qu'ils devaient arrêter leurs manigances... Mais le professeur s'en était prit à Jack, et il le paierait... Surtout qu'il lui avait donné d'autres heures de colles... Et puis... Pourquoi cacher sa puissance magique ?  
Ils se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête. Ils ne communiqueraient pas ce détail pour le moment. Pas avant d'avoir pu creuser l'affaire...

* * *

Nathalia soupira pour la milième fois, tandis que le jour tombait. Dans un moment, les professeurs de Poudlard bizarres viendraient pour lui permettre de rentrer à Poudlard.. Elle sourit. Elle pourrait enfin rentrer !! Et ensuite... Chercher serait un jeu d'enfant... Elle avait l'habitude de découvrir la vérité, partout où elle se trouvait. Et cette fois encore, elle réussirait.  
Elle éloigna la bouteille de whisky pur feu d'elle. Aujourd'hui n'étai tpas le jour àêtre ivre ! Pendant un moment, elle imagina plusieurs moyens de rentrer. Mais tous étaient impossibles. Les autres avaient certainement un très bon moyen ! Elle grimaça. Commentallait elle payer son entrée ? L'un des deux jumeaux semblait attendre une récompense de son entrée...  
Elle prit la bouteille en repensant que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à la finalité de ce dossier. Finalement, la situation était parfaite pour boire... Elle était sans le sous, son fiancé l'avait larguée, elle était virée... Ouais... Jour parfait pour boire... Mais alors qu'elle portait la bouteille à ses lèvres, quelqu'un la lui prit. 

- Vous allez encore être saoûle...

Elle se tourna vers l'importun.

- Tiens, un des deux jumeaux... Où est l'autre ?

- Il arrive, avec Mia et Harold.

- Harold ? Je ne crois aps avoir été présentée à lui la dernière fois...

- Oh, c'est notre ami... Tiens, les voilà !

Nathanaël fit des grands gestes.

- On est là, au comptoir !

Les trois autres approchèrent. Mia s'assit et prit la bouteille des mains du premier jumeau.

- J'ai soif...

- Oh, tu peux bien boire, c'est pas moi qui ai payé...

- Je m'en dooute, t'es fauché...

- Et ouais, que veux tu... Ma paye n'est pas encore tombée...

Nathalia reprit la bouteille.

- Vous êtes bien gentils mais j'ai plus assez pour payer d'autres bouteilles... Alors celle là, je la garde...

Nathanaël leva les mains en signe de paix, devant le regard menaçant.

- T'as gagné, pas la peine de te fâcher...

- On a trouvé le moyen de vous faire rentrer.. prononça Harold, d'une voix détachée.

Nathalia se tourna vers lui. Il était plutôt grand et semblait imposer le respect. Elle sourit, de son sourire sarcastique habituel.

- Et comment...?

- La famille proche des professeurs peut s'installer dans le château... On a été voir la dirlo ! sourit Nathanaël.

- Et il était normal que ma fiancée viennent s'installer avec moi, non ? sourit Mike.

- Votre... Fiancée ?

- Harold est trop réservé, et Nathanaël trop coureur de jupon pour que ça marche... Donc vous serez celle de Mike.

Mike posa une bague finement ciselée sur le comptoir.

- Votre alliance, très chère...

- Vous parlez de la bague... se moqua t elle ebn l'observant.

- Non, elle, elle était gratuite...

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Gratuite ?

- Mouais.

- Je ne suis fiancée à personne...

Elle reposa la bague sur le comptoir.

- Vous pouvez très bien mentir... Après tout, vous avez dit que vous étiez journaliste mais, à ce que je saches, vous avez été virée...

- Comment...?

- Vous mentez très bien...! Alors, si vous voulez rentrer, mentez. Ou restez là à vous demander comment faire...

- Et puis, je suis pas si moche... plaida Mike.

- Pas de gestes déplacés dans le chateaux.. Ou sinon, je vous lance un sort...

- Tout à l'air réglé alors... lâcha Harold. Au chateau !

Nathalia prit la bague et la mit tandis que Mike mettait un anneau en argent à sa main gauche. Tous se dirigèrent vers le chateau, tandis que Nathalia souriait, se fichant pas mal de la bague. Elle rentrait enfin dans Poudlard...

* * *

Voilà !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Comme d'habitude, ceux qui veulent laisser une review, vous connaissez le chemin !!

A dans une semaine pour la suite de cette histoire !! (du moins je l'espère !!)

Sword-Inu


	13. annonce importante

Bonjour à tous. A la demande de Sword-Inu, j'ai le regret de vous informer que pour certaines raisons, votre auteur de fanfic va cesser pour une durée indéterminée à ce jour, de publier des chapitres.

En espérant que vous la retrouverait bientôt et en vous souhaitant bonne lecture par ailleurs,

Grande Troll.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour !

Me revoilà pour la suite de cette fanfiction. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai mis du temps (quel euphémisme...) pour mettre le prochain chapitre, dû à des raisons indépendantes de ma volonté. Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous. En espérant que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur...

Heroïc fantasia 8 : merci ! comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner, je suis juste prise un peu par le temps, désolée...

Raziekl : Me revoilà ! et désolée encore pour le retard.

Nushan ynis : Nan, j'ai eu mon bac, mais j'ai effectivement eu une punition pour 'avoir eu au nombre de point exact, sans rab !

Flore jade : le message a été bien transmis ! merci pour tout !

Adenoide : Ah ? Pour moi a aurait été ma première réaction, vu qu'ils sont tous bizarres xD Et le frère de drago se doute très bien de ce dans quoi il s'embarque !

C Elise : merci !

Rebecca black : merci ! en espérant que celui ci te plaise aussi !

666Naku : Merci ! Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Un peu amer, etr le reste tu verras ! Bonne lecture !

Grispoil : Pour tes interrogations, tu verra bien par toi même ! Merci de me lire et à plus !

Aelwing : Merci ! Je l'ai eu mon bac !! xD Bonne lecture !

* * *

La directrice de l'école se leva et le ce se fit dans la grande salle. Les regards qui, jusqu'à ce moment-là, étaient centrés sur uneinconnueà la table des professeur, convergèrent vers elle. Après s'être pincé les lèvres, elle pritla parole.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a une nouvellepersonneà la table des . Il s'agit de Nathalia Irina. Elle n'enseignera pas à Poudlard, mais elle restera néanmoins pour des raisons personnelles.

La russe se leva pour se montrer à la foule des élèves, comme le voulait la bienséance. Cependant, aux yeux d'Harry, elle ne semblait pas heureuse. Mike -son supposé fiancé- lui attrapa la main, comme pour lui donner du courage. Elle lui sourit aimablement. Mais, dans le groupe des quatre amis, il ne faisait aucun doute que, si elle semblait rassurée, elle souhaitait très certainement broyer la main de l'élémentariste. Elle n'en fit rien et se contenta de se rasseoir en le remerciant gentiment. Harry la vit se pencher pour lui chuchoter quelquechose à l'oreille. Son fiancé rit doucement et lui répondit tout aussi aimablement.

Le silence de la grande salle était devenu presque palpable. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal promena son regard sur l'ensemble de ses élèves. Quelques personnes, des filles essentiellement- étaient attendries sur le couple qui était présent dans la grande salle. Mais beaucoup ne réalisaient pas. Surtout pas les gryffondors et les serpentards. Les deux autres maisons avaient été calmes vis à vis de leur professeur, et n'avaient donc rien à leur reprocher. Mais les serpents et les lions retenaient les leçons dûres et les traitements horrible du professeur de duel. Comment un homme comme ça pouvait-il être fiancé ? Ça n'avait aucun sens..."Ou elle était comme lui, ou elle était masochiste" semblaient-ils penser.

Harry détourna son regard de la salle avec un petit sourire moqueur quand Mike fit un petit smack à Nathalia. En une minute à peine, ils venaient presque de causer un scandale à Poudlard... La directrice se raidit et lança un "humhum..." pour les prévenir que ce comportement n'étaient pas à adopter en face des élèves. Mike secoua la tête, faussement désolé, mais ne lâcha pas pour autant la main de sa "fiancée".

- je ne savais pas que votre ami était engagé... s'attendrit doucement Hermione.

Le sorcier se força à garder son sourire. _De la sociabilité... Il devai têtre sociable..._

- Vraiment ? Je croyait qu'il vous avait parlé de son amie. Vous savez, il ne tarit pas d'éloges à son sujet... lança-t-il, faisant semblant de se moquer gentiment sur le couple. Il ne se sont officiellement fiancé qu'hier. Mais c'est une bonne chose.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Avec Voldemort qui devient chaque jour de plus en plus puissant, il est rare de voir des gens aussi heureux... Mais, dîtes-moi, je vois que vous ne semblez pas avoir de petite-amie. N'avez vous jamais pensé à...

- A avoir quelqu'un ? la coupa Mia. Si, mais il s'est prit une baffe. Il n'est pas un tombeur vous savez... ricana-t-elle. Il finira vieux garçon, seul, dans son lit, avec seulement sa main pour se soulager...

La professeur de métamorphose rougit brusquement et Harry remercia Mia du regard. Il n'avait pas envie de s'engager dans cette discution sur l'amour. Un instant, il songea à laisser son ancienne amie dans l'embarras. Elle l'avait bien mérité ! Mais c'était injuste de son point de vue à elle. Elle n'avait jamais fait de tort à harold Davies. Et, plus que tout, il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle devienne son ennemie. Elle _l'était. _Mais celle de Harry. Pas de Harold. Et il ne voulait pas non plus que, par méfiance, elle fasse des recherches et sache qui il était vraiment. Il secoua la tête.

- Mia, arrête donc d'embêter notre amie. Elle n'est apparemment pas habitué à un language aussi... "cru".

- Ah ? Encore vierge ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

A côté deMia, Nathanaël s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille. Son jumeau se détacha un instant de sa "merveilleuse fiancée" pour lui taper dans le dos. Harry se retint de rire et lança un regard faussement réprobateur à Mia tandis qu'Hermione bougeait inconfortablement, ne sachant plus trop où se mettre.

- Mia...

- Tu sais, pour ce que j'en disais...

Elle se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et servit par la même occasion sa voisine.

- Ne faîte pas cette tête, il est normal de prendre son temps pour coucher avec un homme. Même si je dois reconnaître qu'à votre âge, ça doit être plutôt rare. Vous avez quoi ? trente, trente trois ans ?

- Vingt deux ans... la reprit Hermione, de plus en plus rouge.

La gothique fit semblant d'être gênée.

- Désolée... Je ne savais pas... Peut être est à cause de vos ouvrage que vous feuilletez sans arrêt, vous semblez plus... "sage et mature"... lâcha avec un sourire ingénu.

Si c'était possiblele, Hermione aurait encore plus rougit de l'insulte à peine voilée. Elle reposa un peu trop brusquement le verre et Mia lui sourit une dernière fois avant de se détourner et d'entamer une discution avec Nathanaël. Harry s'empêcha de ricaner et montra patte blanche devant Hermione.

- Désolé. Elle est très... "crue" comme vous pouvez le constater.

La jeune professeur secoua la tête, un peu moins gênée.

- Ca surprend surtout...

La discution sur l'amour fut donc abandonné, au plus grand plaisir d'Harry. A sa gauche, il pouvait sentir le regard du loup-garou. Ce dernier s'était installé à côté de lui, espérant sans doute lui parler. Mais Harry l'ignora comme s'il ne remarquait rien. Une angoisse sourde naissait au creux de son ventre. Mia lui avait dit qu'il avait eu des doutes. Doutes presques calmés. Mais il savait que quelque chose l'empêchait d'abandonner. De l'autre côté de Remus, Malefoy essayait de retenir le lycan. Il savait que quelque chose clochait dans l'insistance du loup garou. Mais Remus ne s'en souciat pas. Il continauit de fixer son regard sur son neveu. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se tendait de plus en plus. Ses gestes se faisaient plus mécaniques. Pourtant, il devait essayer de paraître normal. Ne pas être nerveux, c'était la clef. Mais jamais il n'avait sentit un regard aussi inquisiteur. Même Mia et les jumeaux n'avaient jamais put mettre autant de pression dans un regard. Il se sentait mal. Même quand Remus tourna la tête pour parler avec le blond, il sentait que toute son attention était fixée sur lui. Etait-ce ça la présence qu'un loup-garou pouvait exercer sur les humains ? Jamais il n'avait sentit une présence pareil. Il pouvait comprendre pour les vampires -beaucoup d'histoires moldues, ou même sorcières - faisait état de cette pression. Mais les loups-garous ?

Il prit son verre et se força à boire normalement, sans se précipiter. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Il le savait, son angoisse était plus que palpable. Remus devait le sentir. Mais il s'exposait trop. Il devait partir, trouver une excuse. Il n'était pas capable de le repousser avec sa magie. Il n'avait jamais apprit. Au moins, sourit-il sarcastiquement, il avait trouvé un des futurs sujet de ses cours...

Il posa son verre et regarda la grande salle. Le repas n'était pas finit. Il ne pouvait pas partir ainsi. Pas maintenant. Il devait tenir.

Sa main se crispa sur son genoux et il se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer. Il ferma les yeux une seconde. Remus qui le fixait, Malefoy qui détournait la tête pour ne pas voir le comportement du lycan, Hermione qui était à ses côté, Mac Gonagall et Hagrid qui parlait, le rire de Neville... Et ce nom, qui n'aurait pas dû franchir les lèvres de son ancien oncle, alors qu'une lueur de compréhension, qu'il ne pourrait jamais éteindre, traversait ses yeux. _Harry_...

Il eu un haut le coeur. Il s'en fichait. il devait partir. _Maintenant_. Mia fut la première à se rendre compte de son malaise. La chaise de Nathanaël racla le sol et il se posa derrière son ami pour le soutenir. Mike se détourna de Nathalia et se leva à son tour. Remus se leva à son tour, paniqué mais un regard de Mia, contenant tout son mépris pour l'homme, le cloua sur place. Harold sortit avec sa dignité, sans aucun de ses amis pour lui tendre un bras. Il devait y arriver seul.

Il ne sut pas comment exactement il avait rejoint ses appartements. Juste qu'une fois à l'intérieur, il s'effondra et se recroquevilla. Azkaban n'était pas si loin. Il pouvait encore sentir les détraqueurs et leurs effets. Mais il ne voulait pas. Pas y retourner. Il ne pouvait pas. Il préférer mourir.

Un gémissement passa ses lèvres tandis que les souvenirs revenaient en masse. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Voldemort, la mort de Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore, les Weasley... Il sentit un bras essayer de le prendre pour le relever mais il le repoussa et poussa un petit cri. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne se laisserait pas ramener. Il se battrait. Il ne serait pas reprit.

Une voix essaya vagument de l'appaiser mais son cerveau n'arrivait pas à comprendre les paroles. Perdu dans sa terreur, il essayait de ne plus se souvenir. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il revivait tout. Crispé, il s'enfonçait sans même s'en rendre compte les ongles dans ses bras. une main froide se posa sur son visage.

- Pitié... gémit-il. Je vous en pries, arrêtez, pitié... je vous en pries...

Comme une prière, il répétait ces mots, espérants mettre un terme à sa douleur. Mais il pouvait presque entendre la voix des mangemorts, et leurs rires, avant d'être eux-même sous l'emprise des créatures de l'ombre. Il se débattit de plus belle, sentant bien qu'il mettait un coup sur quelqu'un. Mais cette personne s'en fichait, et le tint solidement dans ses bras.

- Laissez-moi... supplia-t-il. Laissez-moi...

Mais l'étreinte se ressera et ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle en sentant que c'était des bras amis. Il n'avait pas le droit... Pas le droit d'avoir des amis... Cédric... Sirius.... Dumbledore.... Les Weasley... Il n'avait pu sauver personne. Il était mauvais, il devait juste mourir... Seul. Il ne méritait que ça... Alors pourquoi tentait-on de le faire revenir...? Il en avait marre de souffrir...

- Je les ai tué... Tous... Pardon... Sirius... Cédric... Je voulais pas... Professeur.... je ne suis pas à la hauteur... Pardon... pardon...

Il se raccrocha aux genoux de la personne qui le tenait et pleura, tandis que des mains maladroites traçaient des cercles qui se voulaient appaisants dans son dos.

- Ca va aller... Ne t'inquiète pas... Ca va aller...

Il en doutait. Mais la voix l'appaisait, petit à petit. Ses larmes se tarirent et il se laissa bercer par la voix doucereuse. Il se sentait bien. Il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, mais, égoïstement, il voulait rester ainsi, sans plus jamais se soucier du reste. Juste croire cette voix qui lui disait que tout irait bien, que quoi qu'il arrive il pouvait compter sur "eux". Doucement, il sombra dans le noir, échappant à son passé qui le rattrapait.

* * *

Mia sentit Harry se détendre puis finalement s'endormir. Malgré son envie de le garder ainsi, elle fit un signe à Nathanaël qui prit doucement son ami dans ses bras pour le poser sur le lit. Elle attendit un moment, la durée de la fin du repas, et quand elle estima que le loup-garou s'était sans doute levé à son tour pour regagner ses appartements, elle se dirigea dans les couloirs pour aller le voir. Elle ne fit pas attention à la jounaliste qui attendait devant la porte qu'on avait claqué devant son nez. Avec hargne, elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement du loup-garou. En voyant le blondinet, elle déclara sèchement.

- Sortez.

Ce n'était pas une demande, et elle savait que le blond l'avait comprit. Cependant, il resta à côté de son ami, la fusillant du regard, la mettant au défi de le faire sortir par la force. Elle leva la main, furieuse, mais un bras l'en empêcha.

- Drago, s'il te plaît...

La voix était basse, douloureuse. Si Harry n'avait pas souffert, Mia aurait pu ressentir de la pitié et hésiter un instant. Mais l'image du sorcier se recroquevillant sur le sol l'empêcha d'epprouver quoi que ce soit. Elle vit le blond la regarder pour l'avertir que si quoi que ce soit arrivait de mauvais au sorcier, elle le paierai. Elle n'eu même pas envie de faire l'innocente pour le provoquer. Il sortit et aussitôt, elle attrapa le premier objet qui lui passa sous la main pour le fracasser au sol.

- COMMENT **OSEZ VOUS** LUI FAIRE CA !!!!

Elle le vit agiter sa baguette, certainement pour éviter qu'on ne les entende dans tous le chateau. trop gentil à lui, vraiment...

- VOUS RENDEZ-VOUS COMPTE ?!?!?!?!?!?! VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS LE DROIT DE POSER DES QUESTIONS !!!! VOUS L'AVEZ ABANDONNE ET MAINTENANT VOUS VOUS INQUIETEZ POUR LUI ?!?!?!

Elle jeta les photos d'Harry du bureau, les cartes pour le chercher.

- VOUS VOULIEZ VOUS DONNER BONNE CONSCIENCE ?!?!?!?!

Remus blanchit mais ne souffla pas un mot. Ce comportement énerva encore plus la jeune femme qui hurlait a présent.

- **SI VOUS VOULEZ VRAIMENT LE RENDRE HEUREUX, FOUTEZ LUI LA PAIX ! IL N'A PAS DEMANDE A VOUS VOIR ! SINON, COMME VOUS L'AVAIT FAIT REMARQUER LE CRETIN BLONDINET, IL VOUS AURAIT FAIT SIGNE !!! C'EST TROP SIMPLE : VOUS L'AVAIT ABANDONNE ET VOUS VOULEZ REPARER VOS ERREURS !!! POURQUOI NE L'AVEZ VOUS PAS SOUTENU QUAND IL AVAIT BESOIN DE VOUS ?!?!?!?**

le lycantrop se prit le visage dans les mains.

- je ne pouvais pas... lâcha-t-il dans une voix blanche.

**- VOUS NE POUVIEZ PAS ??? VOUS ETIEZ LIBRE QUE JE SACHE !!!**

**- ET JE SUIS UN MONSTRE QUI, UNE FOIS PAR MOIS, SE TRANSFORME EN LOUP ASSOIFFE DE SANG HUMAIN !!! **cria-t-il pour couvrir sa voix. Je n'ai pas eu le droit d'apparaître au procès. se reprit il, plus doucement, l'amertume perçant dans ses paroles. Je n'ai pas pu le défendre. Et on m'a interdit Azkaban, c'était trop dangereux soi-disant... ricana-t-il, les nerfs lâchant. Et qui écoutera un loup garou qui a mentit un an pour enseigner à des élèves, cachant sa condition de _**monstre** _? Chaque requête que j'ai envoyé pour un rappel n'ont jamais eu lieu ! Quand j'ai appris qu'il s'était enfuit, je l'ai cherché de toutes mes forces, mais le seul Auror a qui je pouvais vraiment me fier était Ron, et il ne croyait pas en Harry ! Il a refusé de m'aider ! Pour lui, Harry était coupable et devait payer... J'ai dû me reposer sur toutes les sources, aussi peu fiables soient-elles, pour essayer de le trouver. Mais je n'ai pas réussis... Ce soir, je ne pensais pas que c'était vraiment Harry. Je voulais juste... juste une dernière fois... m'ôter cet espoir que Harold Davies était mon neveu... Pour pouvoir chercher autre part... Mais...

- Mais c'était Harry... lâcha Mia, d'une voix neutre.

- Je voulais juste le revoir... Lui dire que je regrettais de ne pas avoir été là avec lui... Lui dire que s'il avait besoin d'aide, j'étais là, et que je ferais mon possible pour l'aider... Mais je l'ai perdu... il ne voudra plus me revoir, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux...

Il se releva, chancelant.

- Dîtes lui que je suis désolé.... Que je ne resterais pas pour lui imposer ma vue... Que... Que...

Il ne trouvait pas ses mots, tandis qu'il essayait de rassembler des affaires qu'il tentait pitoyablement de faire tenir dans une valise.

- Alors quoi ? Vous fuyez maintenant ? railla-t-elle.

- Il ne voudra pas me voir ! dit-il, desespéré. Je ne peux pas le forcer....

- Au contraire... Vous _devez _le forcer... Vous avez besoin de discuter !

- Discuter ? Du fait qu'il a souffert à cause de mon incompétence ? Que je suis incapable de prendre soin de lui ? Ou du fait que j'ai faillit réduire à néant sa couverture devant toute la grande salle ?

- c'est vrai que le dernier truc ce n'était pas bien malin... céda-t-elle. Mais fuir n'est pas la bonne solution. Si vous dites vrai, alors Harry a un allié de plus dans ce chateau. Et attendez plutôt demain... railla-t-elle. Mais...

Elle s'approcha, menaçante.

- Si vous lui faite mal, si vous le trahissez, que vous le répétez, ne serait-ce qu'au blondinet, je vous écorche vif ! magie ou pas, monstre ou pas... Est ce bien clair ?

Il acquiessa, pour montrer qu'il avait bien comprit puis se laissa retomber mollement sur le lit.

- Harry...

Un espoir perçait derrière sa voix tremblante et Mia sortit. Le blond attendait et la fusilla du regard. Elle l'ignora et rentra dans la chambre. Harry dormait, sous l'oeil attentif de ses deux compagnons. Elle les relaya et finit par s'endormir à son tour, sa tête reposant sur le lit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla, une douleur lancinante dans le crâne. Il frotta son front et toucha sa cicatrice, sachant que pour une fois le mal ne venait pas de là. Un instant, il se figea. Il ne voulait pas aller en cours. Et surtout pas sortir de sa chambre. Il était sûr, Remus avait tout découvert. Et il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de le dire aux autres. Et il retournerait à Azkaban, la prison sorcière. Et ça, il ne voulait pas.

pourtant, disait une petite voix dans sa tête, s'il avez parlé, les Aurors n'auraient pas attendus son réveil pour l'embarquer. Alors quoi ? Se serait il trompé ? Remus ne l'aurait pas découvert ? Non, c'était impossible, il était sûr que Remus savait.

Il se leva, essayant de ne pas déranger la jeune femme qui dormait et partit prendre une douche. En sortant, il se regarda dans le miroir, il se vit encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il secoua la tête. De toutes façons, en temps normal, il avait l'air d'un zombi. Alors pourquoi s'en inquiéter ? Aussi calmement qu'il le put, il s'habilla et ressortit de la salle de bain. Il couvrit Mia et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours.

- Entrez. intima-t-il à ses élèves.

Tous s'assirent sans un bruit. Venait le moment que tout le monde haïssait :dire le nom du mage honnis. Quelques uns arrivaient mais encore beaucoup de monde refusait de dire le mot banni de tout vocabulaire. Adam White fut le premier à se lever pour le prononcer, suivit de Jack et Voronwë. Mina ne répondit pas; Harry n'avait pas mit de points à la clef. Mais il savait qu'elle pouvait le dire. Une Gryffondor du nom de Malorie Doe bafouilla un instant avant de le prononcer correctement. Elle essaya de pousser son voisin, Nick MacArthur refusa nettement d'essayer, une lueur d'épouvante dans le regard. Ryuu ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre quand son professeur l'appela et Akito Dark eu deux nouvelles heures de retenues pour avoir traité son professeur de fou inconscient. Jack reçut le même traitement lorsque le mot "mangemort" sortit de ses lèvres, presque inaudible.

- Bien ! Aujourd'hui nous allons revoir les boucliers que nous avons dressés la dernière fois. Qui peut me dire comment les faire apparaître ?

Voronwë leva la main, ainsi que Adam. Les autres élèves ne prirent même pas la peine d'essayer. Ils savaient déjà. Pourquoi répéter ?

- Mr White ?

- Il suffit de secouer la baguette en priant que ça marche ?

Un grand silence s'installa. Un ange passa.

- je ne suis pas sûr que ça vous aide beaucoup, à moins que vous ne maîtrisiez les sortilèges informulés... sourit Harry. Mr Whilhelm ?

Voronwë répondit sur un ton d'école, correctement, qu'ils étaient censé bloqué les sorts noirs. Ils étaient cependant inneficace contre les sorts de lumière.

- Bien. Et maitenant, qui veut venir servir d'exemple ?

Bien entendu, personne ne se bouscula au portillon. Et touts s'interogeaient. Précédemment, ils n'avaient vu que la pratique, pas la technique. Comment auraient-ils pu ? Il aurait fallu que leur professeur leur jette un sort maléfique. Harry se tourna des deux côtés de la classe puis finalement, incapable de choisir, attrapa sa liste de noms et remit le destin du futur malheureux entre les mains du destin.

- Ryuu Malefoy !

Le blond se ratatina et, finalement, se leva, marchant dignement vers sa cruelle destinée. Il savait que son professeur l'attaquerait sans prévenir. Soi-disant pour les entraîner, car les mangemorts ne les préviendraient pas, eux. Un moment, ils s'observèrent puis Harry cria.

- Tenebrae !

- Tego !!

Un faible dôme de lumière couvrit Ryuu tandis que des filaments noirs s'enroulèrent autour. Harry annula presque aussitôt le sort, sans que son élève n'eu quoi que ce soit à craindre de lui. Des cris de stupeurs se firent entendre et Jack frappa sur la table.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser ce sort à l'intérieur de Poudlard ! tempêta t il.

- Et vous de critiquer mon système d'éducation. Si vous avez des problèmes, allez vous plaindre à la directrice, je lui ai demmandé son avis avant de faire ce sort dans ma salle. Je ne tiens pas à me faire expulser. Tant que personne n'est blessé, j'ai carte blanche pour vous apprendre à vous défendre. Beaucoup blanchirent tandis qu'Akito Dark se redressait sur son fauteuil. Harry y vit une lueur d'intérêt s'allumer. Il l'ignora et continua à appeler les élèves un à un. Certains refusèrent de se lever et harry dû leur lancer le sort de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par comprendre et se rapprochèrent d'eux même. VInt le tour de Julie Scott. Pâle comme la mort, elle attendait le sort. Il le lança, mais le dévia au dernier moment. Elle n'avait pas réagit. Pas magiquement du moins. Ses gestes étaient parfaits mais rien ne se passa. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait pendant les cours d'Harry.

- Vous viendrez me voir en fin d'heure... dit-il doucement.

Au bord des larmes, elle acquiessa et se remit à son bureau.

A la fin du cours, tous se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Tous ou presque. Seul trois élèves ne semblaient pas décidés à partir. Julie attendait, droite comme un i, sans bouger d'un pouce. Voronwë essaya bien de trainer pour voir ce qui allait se passer mais Jack le traîna presque de force vers la porte en le traitant de tortue mollassone. Il essaya de tricher, et de garder la porte entre-ouverte pour pouvoir tout entendre, mais Harry claqua la porte d'un sort, au nez de la troisième élève, la serpentarde Mina Namida. Il lui sembla entendre une exclamation d'exaspération mais il n'y fit pas gaffe. Il se tourna vers la Gryffondor, hésitant légèrement. Comment devait il aborder son manque de magie ?

- Je suis désolé mais... Vous n'avez pas le niveau pour ce cours... Vous manquez de magie...

Elle baissa la tête.

- S'il vous plaît... Laissez moi suivre ce cours... Je sais, je n'ai pas de magie mais... Ne me faite pas partir de Poudard... Je vous en pries... souffla-t-elle.

Il fut surpris mais se reprit.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Mais vous devez comprendre que je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger...

- D'accord. Je me mettrais en fond de classe. répondit elle précipitement.

Elle semblez prête à accepter tout ce qu'Harry disait, prête à plaire pour rester. Il secoua la tête.

- Au contraire, j'aimerais que vous vous mettiez au premier rang, pour que je sois prêt à intervenir en cas de problèmes.

- D'accord ! s'empressa-t-elle d'accepter.

- Cependant, j'aimerais que vous compreniez une chose : au dehors des murs protecteurs de Poudlard, il y a une guerre. Une guerre, qui fait beaucoup de morts. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de rester faible ainsi. Bien évidemment, vous ne pouvez pas suivre la partie pratique de ce cours vous même. Maisje veux que vous regardiez chacun des élèves, sans faire attention aux maisons. Si vous voyez quelque chose qu'ils ne font pas parfaitement, essayez de les aider et de les faire progresser. Deuxièmement, comme vous n'avez pas de pratique à réussir, je veux que vous étudiez la théorie avec soin. Je serais encore plus sévère avec vous. La moindre erreur sera sanctionnée. il faut que vous compreniez : dans une guerre, chacun à sa place. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en tenir à regarder les gens se battre. Si vous n'avez pas de pouvoir, ayez au moins la connaissance. La connaissance est quelque chose de précieux, qui pourra vous aider, et aider vos alliés. Pour cela, en plus des cours, je vous donnerais des livres que vous aurez à étudier avec soin, avec des devoirs supplémentaires, qui seront notés. Je vais demander à vos professeurs de duel de vous entrainer plus sur vos heures de libre. Il faut que vous fortifiez votre corps, votre endurance. Peut être que l'aide infirmière pourra vous aider en stratégie, à vous mettre dans la tête de l'ennemi, elle est très douée pour ça. Vous ne pouvez pas risquer de sortir de Poudlard sinon. Vous seriez une cible facile...

* * *

- Alors? Vous acceptez ?

Julie regarda son professeur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voudrait-il l'aider ? c'était pas possible, rien n'était gratuit dans la vie. Il devait sans doute avoir ses raisons. mais lesquelles ? Elle ne voulait pas accepter avant de savoir. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour elle. A la limite, le professeur de métamorhose essayait de l'interesser, mais ne cherchait pas vraiment à l'intégrer.

- pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'avez vous à y gagner ?

Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis lâcha.

- Rien. Juste qu'une de mes élèves au moins épatera les aurors pour les BUSES de théorie, qu'elle aura eu avec un O éclatant. Qu'elle sera capable en dehors de se défendre un minimum et que je n'aurais pas enseigné pour rien. Et enfin, parce que c'est mon job.

- Juste pour _ça_...?

C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

- Juste pour ça. admit il.

Elle essaya de le juger, voir s'il ne mentait pas, puis accepta d'un signe de la tête

- Bien. Pour la semaine prochaine, vous me ferez un compte rendu sur tous les sortilèges de bouclier présent dans votre manuel.

Elle équarquilla les yeux.

- Mais... Y en a tellement !

- Alors ne perdez pas un instant et mettez vous à la tâche dès que vous rentrerez dans votre salle commune. lâcha-t-il, comme si cela coulait de source.

Elle hésita un instant puis lâcha un vague "merci" quand il l'autorisa à partir. Il la retint cependant une dernière fois.

- Ah, et demandez de l'aide à votre professeur de potion de l'aide aussi. Peut être qu'il vous aidera. Je ne le connais pas vraiment mais peut être qu'il est... sympa...

Elle l'avisa. Il semblait sérieux dans sa proposition mais un pâle reflet de sourire, presque "nostalgique" flottait sur ses lèvres. Elle n'insista pas et sortit. Ce fut le tour de la serpentarde de rentrer. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit que Voronwë l'observait, mais il tourna le regard dès que leur yeux se croisèrent. Elle haussa les épaules. Il se demandait certainement de quoi son professeur avait voulu lui parler, et cela ferait sans doute la nouvelle discution des Gryffondors... Elle l'ignora et rentra dans son dortoir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à bosser...

* * *

Mina enrageait. COmment un humain pouvait la faire attendre ainsi ? Elle était la demi soeur de la Princesse, et futur Reine, des vampires quand même ! On ne la faisait pas attendre impunément, ça non !

Un instant, elle s'imagina les tortures qu'elle lui ferait subir puis secoua la tête. De toutes façons, il ne savaitpas qui elle était, alors cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver...

Et pourtant, deux minutes seulement après avoir décidé de garder son calme, elle tapait du pied. Il en allait de la survie de son royaume, et l'autre.... Abuti !... la faisait attendre. Et pas qu'un peu ! Elle claquait la langue, agacée, pour la millième fois quand une voix la tira de s es pensées.

- Alors mangemorte ? Que fais-tu ainsi à attendre ? Des cours de magie noire de la part de ton professeur ? ricana Jack.

Un magnifique mais trop court moment, elle s'imagina l'étrangler. Que ce serait bon de le tuer...! Mais les avertissements de sa soeur lui revinrent en tête.

- Bien sûr, je n'attends que ça...! sourit-elle. Tu sais, la magie noire est _tellement _belle... roucoula-t-elle.

Un instant, il parut indécis, comme ne sachant pas si elle plaisantait ou non. Elle décida d'en rajouter une couche.

- Le sortilège qu'il a lancé était très beau... Il enferme la personne dans les ténèbres, qu'un simple lumos ne peux effacer. Rapidement, la personne prends peur, et etouffe d'angoisse dans cette obscurité palpable. Il laisse toujours des séquelles si bien exécuté. Ca peut aller d'une simple peur du noir, à la folie furieuse. Beaucoup sont devenus fous à la suite de ce sortilège. Certain meurent à la suite d'un épuisement quelques jours plus tards, car ils ne peuvent plus dormir, ayant peur de fermer les yeux. D'ailleurs, je crois que Voronwë a eu une soeur qui l'a subit non ?

Au fur et à mesure de l'explication, le Gryffondor palit et sortit sa baguette. Elle le toisa, une leur de mépris dans les yeux. C'était tellement _Gryffondoresque_ de sa part de vouloir défendre un ami... Mais s'il attaquait le premier, elle pourrait se défouler. Après tout, elle n'avait pas attaqué la première non ?

Le dit ami s'approcha et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du Gryffondor. Ce dernier essaya de se dégager puis finalement se laissa amener. La porte s'ouvrit et, un instant, le calme gryffondor regarda la fille qui venait de sortir. Elle l'ignora et repartit vers la terre. Mina entra. _Enfin !_ c'était pas trop tôt...

* * *

VOronwë posa une main sur l'épaule de Jack. Ça ne valait pas la peine de s'énerver contre la Serpentarde pour ça. Non, il ne devait pas. Il n'était resté que pour s'assurer que la gryffondore n'avait pas été maltraité. Il fut cependant rassuré quand elle ressortit, rayonnante, bien qu'il eu un pincement au coeur. Jamais il ne l'avait vu sourire ainsi. Quelque part, il été jaloux.

Il tourna les talons, conscient qu'elle ne l'avait sans doute même pas remarqué. Il crevait d'envie de lui demander ce que son professeur lui avait dit, mais il ne pu s'y résoudre. c'était son problème à elle. Et il n'avait pas à s'y mêler. Son ami dû presque courir pour le rattraper mais il s'en fichait, n'écoutant que la petite voix qui le rongeait. Chaque année, il était celui qui freinait la chasse aux professeurs de défence contre les forces du mal. Mais cette année, tout serait différent. Il s'arrêta si brusquement que Jack faillit lui rentrer dedans, et il se retourna vers ce dernier.

- Il faut trouver ce qu'il mijote...

- Bien entendu voyons... nargua Jack. Nous trouvons toujours ce qui cloche chez les professeurs...

Et avec un peit signes de têtes, tous deux rentrèrent dans la tour.

* * *

Mina poussa plus qu'elle n'ouvrit la porte, d'un pied rageur. Elle se fit fusiller du regard par son professeur.

- Je ne vous conseille pas de détruire la porte de Ma salle de classe, Miss...

- Et moi de me parler sur ce ton !

Son professeur ne pouvait pas être idiot au point de ne pas avoir compris qui elle était, ou au moins, quelle créature !

- Pour l'extérieur, je me fiche de savoir ce que vous êtes. Mais ici, vous êtes mon élèves, et vous nous devez le respect, à moi et à cette porte.

Si il cherchait l'incident diplomatique, il n'y avait rien de mieux !

- Je suis...

- La demi soeur de la princesse des vampires, de la future reine... Je sais. Et à l'extérieur, je respecterais vos coutumes. Après tout, je compte bien me conduire lors du bal de la fête de l'hiver qu'à décidé d'organiser votre soeur. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Il faudra juste que vous remettiez cette lettre à votre soeur, pour lui expliquer que je serais honoré d'accomplir la tache qu'il m'a été incombé.

Mina hésita un instant. Un mortel, qui lui parlait ainsi... Mais le collier montrait qu'il n'était pas un simple mortel, et de par le fait qu'il ai été choisit, il avait un très grand rôle, bien qu'inférieur à celui de la futur reine, aussi important que le sien.

- Bien... J'espère que vous ne vous défilerez pas.

Le professeur ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Mina se retira.

* * *

Voili oilou... J'ai été longue, pardon... Mais pour me faire pardonner, un chapitre plus long ! Ah, et au prochain chapitre, confrontation Harry/Remus !!

A plus !

**Sword-Inu.**


End file.
